Intoxiqué
by ShannySkyGem
Summary: Ciel is your typical everyday college. After learning a murderous plot involving all of London, Ciel was forced to run after discovering he had information terrorists wanted, and as a result, ended up on a mucked up journey with Sebastian Michaelis. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Intoxiqué**

_(Addicted)_

Summary:- Ciel is your typical everyday college. After learning a murderous plot involving all of London, Ciel was forced to run after discovering he had information terrorists wanted, and as a result, ended up on a mucked up journey with Sebastian Michaelis. AU.

SebastianxCiel, CielxElizabeth

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

"Ciel, can you please help me with my art project tonight? Please?"

"Why are you asking me? I don't know anything about art. Plus, I have work later."

It was one of those awkward conversations, one that brought numerous problems to his hectic life day-after-day. Elizabeth seemed oblivious to the fact, and continued to beg for his help for everything, even though she was actually a pretty smart girl. A crush confused with love must be plaguing her mind, and Ciel couldn't wait until she got the message that he _wasn't _interested.

His name was Ciel Phantomhive, age eighteen. He wasn't anybody special, nor did he try to strike out to get attention. He focused on his studies before getting lost in the gaming world, liking the fact that killing computerized characters helped sooth him. It wasn't the healthiest of ways to vent out his frustration, but it distracted him enough before he went to sleep, meaning that his common nightmares wouldn't appear.

Brushing his blue/black hair away from his face, he stared at his phone, looking at the texts he had received before snapping it shut and bringing his attention back to Lizzy, who was bubbling away. His facial expression looked bored and his dark blue eyes tired.

"Elizabeth, I need to head home. I've got studying to do for my business management exam and then I need to get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow," she was about to protest, but Ciel put up his hand before she could even open her mouth. "I know you want help and company as you study, but I need to focus on my own things first, 'kay?"

The blonde blinked her emerald green eyes, brushing her ringlet/curly hair onto her back as she pouted cutely.

"Ok Ciel," she said, trying to make her voice sound sickly sweet. "I'll see you at college then."

Ciel watched her skip away before shaking his head, slipping his rucksack off his aching right shoulder and placing it on his left. A bath sounded good right now, as did food, so he began his journey back home, staring at his watch before feeling an eye twitch. It was Friday night, so he had work at the restaurant as waiter, so he didn't actually have the time to take a long bath. After much thought, he decided to put it off until he came back, but some food was definitely in order.

* * *

><p>Wrinkling his nose, Ciel pulled his scrub sponge from the top of his cooker and looked at the grease clinging to it before tossing it into the sink. He dreaded to think what the inside of his oven was like, but he chose to ignore it as he waited for his pizza to be ready.<p>

Walking through into the living-room, Ciel turned the T.V on and stared at it blankly, looking at the news headlines dart across the screen as a woman talked about the main topic.

"_Police suspect a gang of terrorists to be behind the attack, further confirmation is being questioned as…" _Ciel let out a yawn, walking across to the other side of the room to shut the curtains, making sure the windows were closed before he turned his head back towards the news. _"A total of 47 people were killed and a large group of people were hurt by the explosions. It has just been confirmed that there were multiple suicide bombers with C4 strapped to their chests that caused the trains destruction-"_

Ciel turned the T.V off, clenching his fists before rushing back into the kitchen, opening his oven door and looking inside, slipping an oven glove on his hand and then dragging the tray out. Placing the pizza on the counter, Ciel looked at the clock. 6:27pm. He had just over thirty minutes to eat and get changed.

Grabbing a few slices of grub, Ciel bit into one before covering the rest of the food with a plate, not wanting to waste anything since it was expensive to buy food constantly. He wasn't rich nor was he poor, but he still struggled, like most college students did.

Breathing out slowly, Ciel loosed the tense muscles in his shoulders before he continued eating. The fact that he was reminded of terrorists unsettled him, with good reason too, since it was their fault that his parents were dead.

When he was ten years old, his parents died as a train exploded due to a suicide bomber. Really, he shouldn't be alive right after that, but somehow he was one of the few survivors of that incident. Sure, it took him a while to recover from his injuries and then settle down with his aunt Anne, but somehow he made it through.

He missed his parents, but he had to keep moving forwards. Staying in depression wouldn't be what his parents wanted. He studied as hard as he could, socialized with other people while ignoring the pity most of them gave and got into a small college in the outskirts of London. Ciel thought he had done quite well, and hoped that his parents would be proud of him.

Finishing his last slice, he stretched his arms and let out a yawn before getting to his feet. Tonight was going to be a long night and he knew it.

* * *

><p>"There is a drip of <em>sauce <em>on the side of this plate," bickered a rich woman, shooting a glare towards Ciel as she narrowed her eyes. "Isn't it a waiter's job to make sure the food looks presentable? I demand another plate that doesn't look hideous in appearance!"

"No offense, madam," said Ciel, a fake, twitching smile on his face as he lifted her plate from the table and bowed slightly before standing straight. "I think you should go complain to the cook. I do not prepare the dishes, I only hand them out."

The woman looked pissed, but Ciel was certain he was more pissed than her. He wasn't in the mood to deal with her stuck-up attitude. If he had to, he'd full-out shout at her, and he didn't give a damn whether or not she was a regular.

Every single Friday he had to deal with this one lady called May Lloyd, and every time she would complain about something. Ciel knew she was rich and was used to the best, but she shouldn't be complaining at him. Like he said, he only served the food. He had nothing to do with how the stupid dishes look.

Walking off, Ciel ignored the glare at his back as he entered the kitchen and then looked at a blonde-haired male cook, who looked irritated. Clearly he was able to hear the woman's rant from where he worked, like he did every Friday.

"I think you already know she's complained about this time, Bard," murmured Ciel, placing the dish down. "I have a feeling she'll demand a totally fresh meal, but if you clean up the bit of sauce, I can easily _say _it's fresh."

Bard nodded and wiped the sauce away before Ciel lifted it once more, walking out of the kitchen and laying it down in front of May, who was already eyeing it suspiciously. He stood next to her, practically waiting for the next complaint, but her next move he wasn't expecting.

_SLAP._

"How _dare _you put this in front of me!" she screeched, causing Ciel to flinch. "I should complain about this stupid restaurant once and for all!"

She raised her hand to smack Ciel across the face once more, but someone had already grabbed her hands and pulled Ciel out of the way, who remained silent in his stunned state. His cheek throbbed painfully, the deep scratch mark bleeding badly as he listened to the woman screech her head off. This wasn't what he planned for, not at all.

All of the kitchen staff and waiters were standing in shock, Bard fighting off the urge to hit someone as little Finny hid behind him. One of the other waiters, Alois, merely smirked and acted as if nothing had happened as he cleaned up some dishes.

May kept a sharp glare on Ciel, brown hair falling in front of her face and bright pink lips crawling into a smile.

"I don't find the need to complain now, I think the brat has learned his lesson," she could probably tell she had a few hating looks on her, but she ignored them as she burst out laughing, tapping her heeled shoes. "At least he _knows _not to mess with me, _don't _you?"

Ciel didn't say a word as he felt the owner of the restaurant, Soma, stand in front of him with a concerned expression on his face as his second-in-charge, Agni, checked over his face that continued to bleed.

"Please escort Miss Lloyd out of my restaurant," said Soma, watching the laughing woman being dragged out before turning towards Ciel. "Please step into my office as Agni tends to your injury-"

"Its fine," mumbled Ciel, taking a step back and covering his cheek. "I can deal with it. Do not fret over something so minor; you're going to worry your customers further."

Soma frowned but then let Ciel go, watching the boy run into the kitchen with Bard and Finny following at his heels.

"Sometimes I wonder about him, Agni," said Soma, folding his arms. "He can't cope with everything, no matter how much he thinks he can."

"I agree with you, boss," replied Agni, following Soma as he went back into his office.

* * *

><p>"That woman was horrible to you!" Ciel let out a faint smile and petted Finny's head as he let Bard clean the scratches and stick a piece of white cloth over it. "Boss said she won't be allowed back in the restaurant, but-!"<p>

"Calm down Finny," said Ciel, flinching slightly as the material brushed over his sensitive skin. "It was nothing, really. You should get back to washing the dishes though, you don't want boss to fuss, now do you?"

Finny shut his mouth before pouting, turning on his heel and going into his little room before squeaking at the trays of dishes he still had to clean. Ciel let out a laugh before going quiet once more when Bard looked round the room.

"I need to get back to work too," he said, flexing his arms. "Are you sure you can keep taking orders? You know people will question you…"

"I need to," said Ciel, jumping off the counter and flashing a fake smile. "I don't want boss paying me for no reason, now do I?"

Bard let out a grunt before shrugging, walking away from him as Ciel looked for his order pad and nametag, only to find that they weren't there. Glancing round the room, his eyes locked onto Alois, who was standing with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Give me my stuff back Alois, I'm not in the mood to play your stupid games."

Alois giggled childishly before throwing the pad on the floor along with the nametag, springing away from the wall while still being disturbingly cheery. Ciel frowned before leaning down to pick them up, only to stop when he heard Alois' voice ringing in his ears.

"That's right, you pick that up like the good little _dog _you are." Ciel shot him a glare, blue eyes flashing angrily as he stood back up, folding his arms.

"So sorry, but are referring to yourself? That would make a lot more sense," replied Ciel, making it sound closer to a hiss than anything else. His voice couldn't be heard by others due to the soup simmering on the stove and the clattering of dishes and cutlery. "And if you are referring to me, I'm quite honoured; dogs are beautiful and smart creatures."

Alois shut hit mouth, his much brighter blue eyes flickering with the hate of being outsmarted before he scuttled away, his high and mighty pride being squashed, at least for the moment. Ciel let out a sigh before picking up his order pad with a smirk.

"Living like this isn't so bad. It's a good distraction."

* * *

><p>Puffing out his cheeks, Ciel waved goodbye to Finny and Bard, who were still fussing over his little insignificant injury. Sure, his cheek hurt like a bitch, but he wasn't going to show he was in pain over something so trivial.<p>

It was cold, so Ciel tugged at his jacket in attempts to stay warmer, but to no avail, he still remained cold. Humming softly, Ciel stifled a yawn before looking around himself. He didn't like being in London this late at night, nor did he like walking in it when he was at his weakest. Who knew who he could bump into… murderers, pleading prostitutes, drug dealers, psychotic drunks…

He had to get home soon. If he stayed out here any longer, it was inevitable that he would bump into at least one on his list. Quickening his pace, Ciel rounded a corner before stopping and running back round it, peeking out from a wall at the crowd that was gathered.

"I can't believe a brat tried to serve you food that wasn't the best quality possible!" the voice sounded gruff, and Ciel looked at them all with a furrowed expression. He could recognize a few of them, but the others he had no clue. Never had he saw them nor did he ever want to meet them, considering most of them looked like they could crush him like a tiny bug.

May Lloyd was there, as was Alois Trancy. Ciel watched them carefully, trying to figure out what relationship they had before hiding behind the wall, gripping at his sleeves as he tried not to be seen. Although the thought of smacking May over the face was tempting, Ciel knew it would only end in disaster for him.

"What would you like done with him, my lady?" Ciel strained to hear the conversation at hand, but a strong feeling in his gut told him that the person of subject was himself, either that it was Bard, but it was probably still him. "Will a bullet through his head be satisfactory for you?"

A bullet? As in, a gun? Ciel froze as he heard Alois laughing and then watched him with careful eyes. The blonde idiot still had all his bravado, not to mention he was quite happy prancing around everyone and was intent to let out childish giggles. May was giggling herself, but not so much as Alois as she steeled her expression.

"A bullet in the head isn't enough," she said suddenly, causing most people to perk their ears around her. "Although he ruined my meal, I need to get as much information out of him as possible. The waiter boy is actually the son of Vincent Phantomhive, and the last I heard his name was 'Ciel'. Pathetic name if you ask me, it means 'sky' in French!"

A few more chuckles were heard and Ciel shrunk back, swallowing at his non-existent saliva as he tried to figure out what to do. The wise idea would be to run from the spot, especially after learning that May had been stalking him since he was the son of Vincent, plus he should run if he didn't want to die by being shot.

Trembling lightly, Ciel bit at his lip as he tried to steady himself. He had to get down that street to get into his apartment block, but they must be standing there since they _knew _he lived there. He could risk running past them, or he could try to find somewhere else to stay for the night, but…

Where was he meant to go? He socialized with people a lot, but he didn't know any of them well enough to suddenly ask if he could stay at one of their places. Bard or Finny would have let him stay if he explained the situation to them, but he didn't have any way to contact them out of work. The only person left was-

"Now who's this? Listening to someone elses conversation isn't exactly smart you know," Ciel whipped his head to the and paled to see a tall man with golden eyes staring down at him, shifting his glasses up his nose as his longish black hair framed his face. "Due to your appearance, you should be Ciel Phantomhive… Better yet, if I ask the young master, he should be able to tell me better."

Ciel tried to move away from him, but before he could even move, his hair was grabbed and he was pulled off the ground, his arm being twisted round his back before he could try to hit the older male and pinned firmly against the wall. Things weren't looking good for him, and if he didn't leave now, then-

"_Although he ruined my meal, I need to get as much information out of him as possible. The waiter boy is actually the son of Vincent Phantomhive, and the last I heard his name was 'Ciel'. Pathetic name if you ask me, it means 'sky' in French!"_

Ciel bit his lip, trying to stay calm as he thought of a logical way out of this. There had to be a way out of this, right? Wriggling, Ciel bit down on his lip as he heard the other male calling on someone, someone he actually knew.

"Master Alois, I need your help determining the identity of a young male over here."

He was screwed; Alois would be able to tell who he was straight away. He was going to die and there was nothing he could do to save himself. Sudden thoughts about how some people were tortured and abused before getting murdered flickered in Ciel's mind, causing him to panic and then shut his eyes as he heard a gunshot ring through the air.

"Claude Faustus, I suggest you let him go before I lodge a bullet in that pretty little head of yours."

Ciel glanced to the side to see a raven haired male standing there, gun cocked to the side as he stood erect, bright red eyes glinting as he had a pleasant smirk on his face. His other hand has a chalky ball in it, and as for what it was, Ciel didn't know and quite frankly didn't care.

Maybe he wasn't going to die after all?

"Sebastian Michaelis," said the male, now known as Claude, through gritted teeth. "I was sure we killed you last time, but clearly not."

"It'll take more than a train explosion to kill me," Sebastian smiled, his expression confusing Ciel as he kept his gun pointed. "Let him go Claude, I don't feel up to playing _games _today."

* * *

><p><span>AN: Sorry if there are any mistakes. If there is, can you please point them out so I can correct them? Thank you.

Shanny~


	2. Chapter 2

**Intoxiqué**

_(Addicted)_

Summary:- Ciel is your typical everyday college. After learning a murderous plot involving all of London, Ciel was forced to run after discovering he had information terrorists wanted, and as a result, ended up on a mucked up journey with Sebastian Michaelis. AU.

SebastianxCiel, CielxElizabeth

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

"Let him go Claude, I don't feel up to playing _games _today."

Ciel blinked when he felt the grip on his arm and hair suddenly disappear. Out of reflex, he bolted away from the person who was planning to hurt him and then closer to the other male, who Ciel now knew as Sebastian, since he knew the raven-haired man had no intention of hurting him.

Alois was around the corner, clinging to Claude with an annoyed expression as he glared daggers towards Ciel. May Lloyd and her bodyguards were flocking round as well before they all stopped, most of them in shock at seeing Sebastian more than anything else.

"A surprise to see you once again, _Sebastian Michaelis,_" said May, her eyes narrowing. "To think I thought your pretty body would have been a burnt mess at the train station. A pity, really."

Sebastian didn't say anything, only appeared at Ciel's side and forcing him to his feet as guns were pointed in his direction, putting the boy in front of his chest and the placing the point of the gun at the boys head, causing Ciel to freeze.

"Stay still, and I won't kill him," said Sebastian, an innocent expression on his face as Ciel remained rigid. He could feel the frantic heartbeat, but was forced to ignore it as he grabbed Ciel's hand, slipping the chalky ball in it. "Now, lower your weapons, slowly so I can see what you are all doing, and put your hands up."

May looked furious but waved her hand so that the men behind he did as told. Sebastian smirked, watching as the crowd that once tried to kill him raise their hands in the air, guns on the floor. Slowly, he leaned forwards, his lips brushing against Ciel's ear as he whispered softly, causing Ciel to flinch.

"Throw the ball so we can get out of here. I can find you a new place to stay."

Ciel widened his eyes, the ball that had been forced into his hand feeling a lot heavier now. Although he was terrified, his mind was starting to pick up that Sebastian still had no intention of hurting him, that the older male just had to put on a realistic act so neither of them would get killed.

Slowly, Ciel let his arm drop down before he tossed the ball, watching as it cracked on impact and released coloured smoke into the air before he was let go of, Sebastian dragging him away from the probably toxic substance.

"I suggest you move. It has tear gas inside it."

Ciel was trying to move, but Sebastian was already doing the work for him by dragging him along. He could hear coughing and spluttering, but couldn't bring himself to care since these people had intended to kill him after doing some interrogation on his father.

Bolting round the corner, Sebastian stopped before pulling out a key-ring with a car key attached. Ciel looked round for the possible car until his eyes came across a sleek black one. Surely it couldn't be Sebastian's-!

"Hurry up Phantomhive, that stuff won't keep the away for long," Ciel nodded and ran after the raven-haired male, slipping into the front seat and blinking when he felt Sebastian strapping a seatbelt over him. "You should know my name is Sebastian by now-"

"Sebastian Michaelis," mumbled Ciel, out of the bangs of his hair spotting Sebastian smirk. "It seemed those people didn't like you at all."

"They despise me with a passion," said Sebastian smoothly, the small 'click' indicating his seatbelt was on as he put the car into ignition. Since his car was automatic, it went into gear for him as he reversed and skidded round before pushing his food on the accelerator, rushing down the street. "Not that it matters-"

"There's speed cameras on this street!"

"Calm down, it's a fake number plate on this car, I can replace them later," Ciel let out a sigh of relief and sunk back into his seat, only to get the fright of his life as an abnormally cheery voice filled the car.

"I told you I didn't like that woman Mister Sebastian! She tried to hurt Ciel!" Sebastian let out a smirk as Ciel whipped his head towards the back of the car, seeing a blonde haired boy pouting cutely, light blue eyes flashing as he tugged at his white shirt, which was soaked with washing the dishes at the restaurant.

"Finny!" Ciel was baffled, and when he heard a rough cough, he turned his head to the side to see Bard sitting there, cigarette hanging from his lips as he scratched at the rough hair on his chin. "Bard? Why are you two here?"

Bard shrugged while Finny smiled widely.

"Mister Sebastian told us to look out for you!" said Finny proudly, causing Ciel to raise an eyebrow before shaking his head. He didn't really want to know why Sebastian would have people watch over him, more importantly, Ciel had never met Sebastian in his life! That was more a concern that he had a stranger looking out for him than anything else right now. Thinking to himself, Ciel stopped moving before looking at Sebastian with curious eyes.

"There isn't… any one else in this car, is there?" asked Ciel, causing Sebastian's smirk to crawl wider. "I mean… I can see Finny and Bard, but you couldn't possibly fit anyone else in without me noticing, right?"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," said Sebastian softly, causing Ciel's eyes to dart around the car suspiciously. "Would you like to see who it is?"

Ciel nodded, still remaining suspicious as Sebastian pulled over into a shadowed tree area before taking off his seatbelt, opening the door and telling Ciel to follow. Undoing his own seatbelt, Ciel got out the car and then followed Sebastian to the trunk, having doubts that there really was someone else in the car. Perhaps an animal? It would be cruel to put an animal in the boot though…

"CIEL!"

A flurry of blonde and ribbons attacked Ciel's face as he nearly let out a shout of surprise before he was quietened, feeling the girl sob in his shoulder and clutch at his shirt.

"Eliza…beth…?" the girl kept crying on his shoulder, and Ciel awkwardly petted her head in hopes to make her feel more comfortable. She kept crying, and Ciel shot Sebastian a glare for bringing her here. No doubt, the reason Sebastian knew so much information on him was because he had asked Elizabeth, and Elizabeth… well, she was an innocent soul who didn't really understand the complications of handing out simple information.

"She insisted on coming with me after _overhearing _that you were in trouble," said Sebastian, holding his tone straight in an attempt not to show how amused he was. "Besides, if I left her out on the street, she may have been targeted. Aren't you going to at least thank me for that much, Ciel?"

"I don't even know you!" Ciel snapped back, causing Sebastian to blink innocently at him as Elizabeth gave a sudden wail. "Besides, I'm starting to wonder if you're just as bad as them! What reason would you have to suddenly to protect me?"

"Many," replied Sebastian dryly. "Now get back in the car. They'll catch up with us if we don't move. Right now we're at advantage point, since they'll need to recover from the affects of the smoke bomb before coming after us. All I need to do is-"

"Explain what the _hell _is going on Sebastian!" Ciel was losing his temper, and he was tired and hungry. If he continued to get more and more stressed, he would only get ill really easily, which wasn't a good thing when he had murderous stalkers trying to capture… him…

Vision flickering, Ciel fell forwards, causing Elizabeth to give a panicked screech as Sebastian leapt forwards, catching Ciel and Elizabeth at the same time. It wasn't a good thing that Ciel was put under great stress, not that anything could compare to his traumatic past, but Sebastian still wasn't going to take that risk.

Picking the boy up, he told Lizzy to get into the back of the car as he appeared quickly walked to the side. Opening the passenger door and sliding Ciel in slowly, he watched as the older teens head tilted to the side, his eyes closed and his thick eyelashes visible against the pale skin.

His facial muscles clenched in an obvious fashion, indicating that he was already in a deep sleep and that he was trapped in some form of dream. Sebastian shut the door before getting in at the other side, clipping his and Ciel's seatbelts on before driving off once more.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth was still in tears two hours later. Sebastian really couldn't blame her. It was past 2am in the morning, and everyone was tired, yet they all wanted to stay awake just to make sure Ciel was safe. It was as if they were willing to wreck their own lives just to protect one.<p>

Ciel Phantomhive was a strange one in Sebastian's eyes. It was obvious that he suffered from nightmares quite frequently, but the boy always hid it, acting as if he didn't have a care in the world. The raven-haired male sighed, drinking at his coffee as he waited patiently with the others for Ciel to wake.

* * *

><p>Around 4am in the morning, Finny had fallen asleep as Bard's feet as the older blonde dozed off in a chair, and Elizabeth had tried her hardest to stay awake. Resting her eyes for just a moment caused to fall asleep at the end of Ciel's bed, blonde locks covering her face.<p>

Sebastian yawned, unsure if he should just go to sleep to, but then his instincts told him that he should stay alert until someone woke up again. If he went to sleep, then maybe none of them would wake up at sunrise since they would all have a bullet lodged in their skulls.

Ciel was breathing raggedly, turning his head from side to side and clutching at the sheets that surrounded his quite thin frame. His hair was stuck to his face, showing that he was warm and probably sweating. Sebastian wondered mildly if Ciel's asthma was starting up. Opening a drawer, Sebastian pulled out an inhaler before walking over to Ciel, still hearing the ragged breaths.

Carefully, Sebastian gently pulled at Ciel's jaw, causing a sharp intake of breath frown the younger male but still he didn't wake up, much to Sebastian's relief. He placed the inhaler gently in Ciel's mouth before pressing the top of it, hearing the slight blowing air sound before pressing it again.

Ciel visibly relaxed, his face unclenching slowly and his breathing calming down a bit. His eyes flickered open, tired, dark blue eyes looking upwards in a daze before widening at the sight of black and red. His teeth bit down on the inhaler, causing Sebastian to keep his hand still to prevent damage to Ciel's teeth. He kept still so that Ciel didn't feel threatened either, not really wanting a hard smack to the face by the boy he was trying to protect.

When Sebastian thought Ciel had registered who he was, he kept pressing the top of the inhaler until the blue-haired male tilted his head, looking at Sebastian was a suspicious look.

"Too much of that stuff isn't healthy," muttered the younger male, eyes glinting. "Maybe you _were _trying to kill me, tch."

"I thought you couldn't breath, can't have you _dying _on me, now can I?" said Sebastian, an amused smirk on his face. "Considering I just helped you, you aren't the most polite of people, now are you?"

"Why should I be polite to anyone right now? Until I'm told what's going on, I'm not going to say or do anything with anyone."

Sebastian sighed before taking a seat next to Ciel, the bed creaking lightly but not waking anyone else in the room. Reaching into his jacket, Sebastian fumbled around for a while before pulling out a piece of paper, handing it to Ciel who snatched at it, eyes skimming the page with the want for information.

'Name: Vincent Phantomhive

_Relationship: Married to Rachel Phantomhive_

_Children: Ciel Phantomhive_

_Occupation: Undercover agent_

_Current Status: Deceased.'_

Well, that wasn't very helpful at all. Ciel looked at Sebastian with a confused expression until he was handed another piece of paper, which his eyes skimmed over once more.

'_Name: Rachel Phantomhive_

_Relationship: Married to Vincent Phantomhive_

_Children: Ciel Phantomhive_

_Occupation: Undercover agent_

_Current Status: Deceased.'_

"Sebastian, how is this meant to help me understand anything?" muttered Ciel, putting the papers down. "All this is telling me is information I already know! I want to know what's going on right _now_!"

Ciel went quiet when another piece of paper was placed in front of him, and he felt an eyebrow twitch in irritation. Who was it now? He didn't have any other family members, did he? Looking at the page, Ciel froze and then widened his eyes.

'_Name: Ciel Phantomhive_

_Relationship: None_

_Children: None_

_Occupation: College Student_

_Current Status: Alive_

_Info: Ciel Phantomhive, born December 14th, age 18. Son of Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive. Knows the required codes to enter top-security safe in Private Investigation Company. Other information is N/A.'_

"The reason there were so many people out to capture you is because this one sheet of paper says you know the codes to a safe for the company I work for," said Sebastian smoothly, causing Ciel to look up, his eyes flashing. "I was told to hide you so that a terrorist group, suspected to be run by Miss May Lloyd, couldn't have the information they desire. If they got it, then the whole of England could be destroyed."

"B-But I… don't know any codes…" mumbled Ciel uncertainly, bowing his head. "Are they sure they have the right person? Cause I really don't know about these codes. I know my parents were private investigators, but they never told me a thing-!"

"You, as in yourself, don't know the codes, no," agreed Sebastian, causing Ciel to relax before tensing as he spoke once more. "You don't know the codes, but-"

Sebastian leaned over, running his fingers over the back of the boys' neck.

"The chip hidden inside you does."

"Ch-ip?"

Sebastian nodded, his fingers poking gently until her came across something solid, pinching at the skin which caused Ciel to squeak as the hard piece of technology was kept still with Sebastian's fingers. It was starting to hurt just _slightly_, and Ciel wans't happy with the fact.

"Didn't you ever wonder why you always got a private doctor whenever you got ill or injured yourself?"

"Aunt Anne is a doctor, she probably asked someone to-"

"No. We arranged that for you so no one could find out about the chip. Did you ever wonder how you were shielded so much from the world?"

"I kept myself away from it?"

"… Actually, I was just teasing, we had nothing to do with how you know nothing," Sebastian chuckled before getting to his feet. "I suggest you get some more sleep. It's going to be a long day."

* * *

><p>Sitting in that shiny sleek car (Ciel already checking the number and was annoyed that Sebastian had to be a smart-ass and change the numberplate) and staring out the window, the young Phantomhive let out a yawn. Today he had let Bard sit in the front, he sat at the side with Lizzy in the middle and Finny at the right. He was annoyed that the blonde girl had continued to brush his hair, commenting on how soft and shiny it was for a full ten minutes before he stopped her.<p>

"Want to know that would look better?" said Ciel, watching Elizabeth's eyes brighten as she nodded in excitement. "Brush your own hair, it's the best way to keep it in top condition."

Within a flash, Lizzy was brushing her own hair, and Ciel couldn't help but feel that she was a little too gullible for her own good. Sebastian probably brought her along with them knowing she'd be too weak to stay by herself.

If anything, both Sebastian and Ciel would have left the far-too-bright and cheery girl behind, but everyone in the car, minus Elizabeth herself, knew she would be targeted by _those _people. Being targeted by those people meant that they'd get a ton more information on Ciel than what should be handed out, especially if they used sweet and convincing voice with her.

The very thought disgusting. Ciel knew they would have killed her right after it. Unconsciously, he reached up and rubbed the back of his neck, which was tinted blue with the bruise Sebastian's fingers. It looked like a perfect circle, as if he'd been jabbed there was a marker pen.

"I miss Pluto," mumbled Finny suddenly, causing Ciel, Elizabeth and Bard to look at him with confused expressions before he coughed lightly. "My dog. He's with my sister right now so-"

"Woah, you have a sister?" Bard looked shocked, Ciel just tilted his head and Elizabeth remained quiet, as if it was nothing to be shocked about. "I've known you for over five years and you never thought to tell me this?"

"W-Well, you never asked me if I had any siblings," defended the younger, probably the youngest in the car actually, boy. "Besides, Mey-Rin doesn't really socialise with anyone since mother died."

Since his mother died. Ciel wouldn't be shocked if any kid didn't want to socialise right after that. He nearly slipped into an anti-social behaviour, but he refused to let it happen. He didn't realise that Finny's mother had died or he would have said something by now.

"What about your Daddy Finny? Isn't he around?" what a careless comment. Elizabeth blinked her emerald green eyes innocently, as if there was nothing wrong with asking such a question. Finny visibly tensed before bowing his head.

"Father was never there for us," said Finny bluntly. "When mother died, May-Rin was over the age of sixteen, therefore old enough to look after me."

"I-I see," Elizabeth then went quiet, as if feeling guilty. Ciel chose to look out the window again before tapping his fingers gently off his knee, humming softly. Sebastian had watched them all through his wing mirrors, but didn't utter a word.

He kept his gaze on Ciel, who was thinking mindlessly. He could kind of understand how Ciel felt, but he would never explain why. It was a secret that only he was meant to know and no one else.

Driving round a corner, Sebastian was forced to stop seeing as police tape and police officers surrounded the area. A female officer approached him as he rolled down the window, a questioning look on his face.

"There has been another incident involving the group of terrorists sir, I advise you leave the area immediately, for your own protection, that is," she said smoothly, writing on a pad of paper before handing a piece of paper to him. "If you contact this number, they'll be able to give you a diversion traffic route and-"

She was quietened when Sebastian pulled out a wall and flipped it open, showing his I.D with a serious expression on his face.

"Sebastian Michaelis, undercover agent for the Phantomhive Investigators," he said, watching the woman remain still. "Now tell me, what is going on? I wasn't sent here to investigate the area, just to pick up some kids and get them out of harms way."

"W-Well, it seems that timed bombs had been planted in the area and we can't confirm how many are injured," she stammered, causing Ciel to roll his eyes. Some police officer she was, she shoulder stutter and sound so nervous simply because someone of higher rank was here. "The time of incident was 3:47am… many reported to be dead and injured while some people haven't been found."

Sebastian gave her a clean smile before grabbing a card from the side of his car and handing it to her.

"Get someone to contact me and tell them to give me a list of names of the people missing," she was about to protest, but Sebastian's red eyes glinted at her in a threatening manner. "If I don't have the information before this day ends, I'll have someone raid the police information bank and take it. Remember, we are a private investigation company, and we need to have every shred of information possible."

She nodded, swallowing in a dumb-founded way as she let Sebastian through. Ciel was looking round, his eyes narrowing at the burning buildings and the people being dragged out of them, dead and alive. It made Ciel's stomach churn, and as he turned to look away, he put his priority into comforting Elizabeth, who looked close to tears.

"C'mon, it isn't that bad," said Ciel, even though he knew he knew he was lying through his teeth. "They'll find out whoever did this and-"

"It's not them I'm worried about!" she wailed. "It must be the same people who have been trying to kill you! Those horrible, horrible _people! _They want to hurt you and you haven't even done anything wrong!"

Ciel could feel the need to claw at the back of his neck, but he ignored it and hugged Elizabeth to his chest, fighting the urge to say something rude.

"Sometimes, these things happen," he said quietly. "There is nothing we can do about it, now is there?"

* * *

><p>"Let me get this <em>straight<em>," said Ciel slowly, watching as Sebastian unlocked the door to his private cabin and ushered everyone into it. "You want us to stay _here_, in this town where _those _people are so you can investigate? Are you fucking nuts?"

"I gotta do what I gotta do," replied Sebastian dryly, watching Ciel fold his arms crossly as Elizabeth wailed further, Finny beginning to feel jittery and Bard choosing to smoke on a cigarette since it was the only way to keep himself calm. "Just stay here. Bard knows where the guns and other weapons are, so all you have to do is stay _quiet _and not act conspicuous."

"GUNS?" Ciel wanted to slap himself as Elizabeth was _quite _the opposite from what 'quiet' was. If Sebastian was calm, then he would be calm. Sebastian walked forwards, grabbing Ciel's hand and placing the inhaler he had used through the night in it.

"Be careful," he said softly, his fingers brushing over the back of Ciel's neck before moving away. He grabbed a rucksack, slinging it over his back before turning to face everyone, pressing a finger against his lips.

"_Silence."_

* * *

><p>Sebastian walked quietly down the street, ignoring the few stares he got from police officers as he kneeled down, his gloved hands brushing off some burned ash on the ground. There were footprints all around the area, and Sebastian was annoyed that the police had ruined such vital evidence due to carelessness.<p>

Getting back to his feet, Sebastian looked round, crinkling his nose at the smell of smoke and burnt blood and bodies. It wasn't the first time he had to come to a scene like this, but it was still unpleasant to investigate.

"_Perhaps when you are older, you can work for this company Sebastian, but you are only four years older than my little son Ciel, and I can't expose a ten year old boy to such dangers yet I'm afraid."_

Well, look at him now. He was doing the very thing Vincent had tried to stop him from doing. Looking round, Sebastian brought out a pair of glasses and put them on, looking round as it started picking up heat signatures. He looked to the side, smiling to see that everyone was still in the cabin, and due to their positions, probably playing a board game of some form. Looking to the other side, he could see some warm body signatures in the burnt buildings along with police entering.

Too bad those poor people were already dead. Staring at the ground, Sebastian flicked at the side of the glasses, changing the mode so he could look for some DNA and disturbed ground. Although he was tired, he had to make sure these people were brought down, or Ciel would die. Ciel would die.

He would die.

"_Oi, you keep dad in that office all the time! I don't even know you yet you always talk to him more than me! Do you work for him or something?" said the childish voice, causing Sebastian to smiled and kneel just slightly to pet the six-year-olds head._

"_Nah, I just like talking to him is all," he replied. "Go out and play with your friends for a while, Ciel."_

"_Eh? How do you know my name?"_

Sebastian chuckled lightly. Fond, fond memories.

* * *

><p>"Ciel! You just bought Mayfair!" complained Elizabeth, watching as Ciel grabbed the guard and placed the fake money in the centre. "You can't just do that!"<p>

"But I can," said Ciel, smirking. "Just because I'm better at games doesn't mean that your no good at them. You're beating Finny."

Elizabeth smiled and Finny just scratched the back of his head, laughing lightly.

"Nope, I'm no good at games," he agreed, his accent sounding cute and causing everyone in the room but Bard to laugh. "Ciel's good at maths and business, so he would be good at _monopoly_."

Ciel kept smiling as he rolled the dice, landing on a chance card place. Picking up the firm piece of card, Ciel frowned.

"Behind the bars I go then," said Ciel, causing Elizabeth to gasp as he moved the metal Scottie dog into the 'jail' section. "Guess that's what I get for being greedy, huh?"

Ciel stared at his playing piece allowing himself to be lost in thought. If those people captured him, would they cage him up until they got the chip? Would they think putting him in isolation would make him remember codes that he never even learned? From the way Sebastian put it, May Lloyd and all her followers honestly thought _he _knew them, not some stupid computerised chip.

"Here Ciel! You can have my get out of jail free card!" said Elizabeth, causing Ciel to snap out of his mood and shake his head.

"It doesn't matter Elizabeth, I can get out by rolling a six or bailing myself out," he said, stretching his legs out on the floor. "Finny, it's your turn."

The blonde boy nodded, picking up the dice before stopping, as did everyone else in the room as an obvious noise rung through their ears.

_Bang…_

* * *

><p><span>AN: I'm sorry if there is any mistakes, I'm in a hurry to post this since I have my music exam very soon and I need to study (I have 2 hours, HOURS!)  
><span>I'm also shocked that I wrote a (near enough) 5000 chapter in one day, I usually have to spread that out in two-three days. Shocking eh? Lol.<span>

Anyone wish me luck? I'm really, really, REALLY nervous~ ~ ~

Shanny~  
><span>P.S, I'm sorry for leaving you on a big sudden DUN DUN DUN moment~~<span>


	3. Chapter 3

**Intoxiqué**

_(Addicted)_

Summary:- Ciel is your typical everyday college. After learning a murderous plot involving all of London, Ciel was forced to run after discovering he had information terrorists wanted, and as a result, ended up on a mucked up journey with Sebastian Michaelis. AU.

SebastianxCiel, CielxElizabeth

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

_Bang…_

Sebastian remained pressed against the wall, sliding down it as he held his gun in his hand and peered round the corner, glasses picking up on the heat signature before he grit his teeth, looking at his Glock before trying to figure out what the next move should be. If he even peeked his head round the corner, then it could mean game over, for everyone.

He could hear laughing as he flicked his raven hair away from his face, black gloves keeping a good grip on the gun as he looked around himself. One false move would have him dead, and with him dead, they would get their hands on the information they wanted pretty easily. Thing is, where the hell was his attacker?

The gunshot was from his gun, but it was probably heard miles off since there was no silencer on it, and if it could be heard miles away… then Ciel and everyone had probably heard it and began panicking. Silently, Sebastian remained the clip from his gun, replacing it with one swift movement so it made a soft 'click' sound.

The same sound mirrored his own, making him tense slightly before relaxing, reaching into the side pocket of his rucksack and pulling out a tub, which had a skittering contained within.

Taking the creature out, Sebastian placed out down and watched at it ran down the hallway, bolting as fast as it could and barely managing to avoid the gunshot that was aimed at it. It showed that his attacker was around the corner, and that if he did peak his head round, he wouldn't get shot.

"Sebastian Michaelis," said a gruff voice, causing Sebastian to narrow his eyes. "Playing games such as this will get you no where. The longer you stay here, the more chance your little _friends _are going to get killed. Of course, little Ciel won't be killed until we get the information we need, but let us think about it…"

Sebastian remained still, his head peeking round the corner before it vanished from sight once more, a bullet catching off his hair and splitting the ends as he heard a chuckle. He was concerned about what he was saying. From what this person was saying, they actually _knew _where Ciel, Elizabeth, Finny and Bard were, and it wasn't making him feel comfortable in the slightest.

"Look at your watch, I'm sending a video image," glancing down, Sebastian's red eyes widened when he saw his cabin, seeing Ciel on his feet and standing in front of Elizabeth, Bard holding a pistol and Finny cowering behind him. How did they managed to get a cam-bug in his cabin? He was clean, and he was pretty certain everyone else was clean…

Ciel. Did Claude put a bug on Ciel when he grabbed him? Sebastian was so stupid; he should have checked the boy over first! Looking at his watch a little longer, Sebastian's gaze hardened when something smashed and Ciel was the quickest to move, grabbing Elizabeth and running to hide behind the bed.

Playing games was fun, but watching this wasn't. Sebastian had to clean up, fast.

* * *

><p>"Ciel… C-Ciel…"<p>

"Shut up Elizabeth! I can't focus with you blubbering in my ear!"

Everything was quiet, Ciel already being able to feel his heartbeat pounding against his chest as he clenched his eyes shut.

'_Stupid asthma!' _Ciel thought angrily, trembling as he reached for the inhaler Sebastian gave him and took a few breaths, watching as Finny peeked over his head only to bolt back down.

"S-Someone's there…" Ciel looked at Finny with wide-eyes. Bard was somewhere in the cabin, but he was dealing with someone else. If there were more than one of them, however…

"Elizabeth, stay down and Finny, don't move," whispered Ciel, his hand brushing under the bed until he came across something metal and solid, causing him to pull it out. A spare steel bedpost. It would have to do, right?

As fast as he could, Ciel darted to his feet and leapt over the bed, his eyes making contact with someone else's as he swung the bedpost forwards. The man side-stepped easily, grabbing the post and pulling it away from Ciel, chuckling lightly. Dark blue eyes blinked before flashing upwards, the sudden fear showing through the shining orbs. Due to irrational thinking, Ciel thought he might make everyone safe if he could get a decent hit on the enemy, hopefully knocking him or her out, but he got no such luck.

It was in a flash of a moment, but Ciel was knocked to the ground, his head bashing off the laminated floor and his shoulders being stepped on, causing him to cry out his head throbbed and his shoulder blades getting closer and closer to cracking. He could hear something shattering, clearly showing that Bard was being attacked by more than one person. Ciel attempted to get back up, but the foot of the person on his back prevented him.

There was a small click, and Ciel froze, clenching his eyes shut. He was going to die, he was going to die-!

"CIEL!" still remaining still, the young Phantomhive turned his head towards the bed, paling when he saw Elizabeth no longer hiding, tears in her eyes. Was she an idiot? What was the point in doing that? Now they were both going to die!

"Ciel? As in, Ciel Phantomhive?" the person chuckled, the low and quite rough voice showing it was a male, perhaps in his forties… and seriously overweight. "I should thank this girl, they wouldn't be too happy with me if I killed you, now would they?"

He pointed his gun at Elizabeth, causing her to freeze and squeak uncertainly, emerald eyes filled with tears still. Ciel turned his head towards the male, his eyes narrowing as he continued to try and push himself up.

"Don't shoot her," growled Ciel lowly, causing the male to chuckle and Elizabeth to remain still, unsure on what to do in the situation she had brought upon herself. "Lower the gun."

"Or what little boy? Give me a reason why I shouldn't shoot her now," the male was serious, Ciel could tell just from the tone of voice, even if it was a slightly mocking sound. "You have five seconds-"

"Shoot her and then I'll bite off my own tongue and drown in my own blood," stated Ciel, sticking out his tongue and putting his teeth on it to prove a point. "Now lower the gun!"

The man didn't seem happy, but he did as told, considering no one else would dare attack him right now and the person who was skilled with a gun was Bard, who was currently occupied. Ciel wasn't comfortable in the slightest, his brain whizzing quickly in an attempt to find a way out of this without getting people killed. If it was one of his computer games, someone would have smashed through the window behind him and-

_Bang!_

Ciel clenched his eyes when he heard the gunshot, feeling the weight appear off his back as he gritted his teeth as he was showered with glass. He could hear Elizabeth screaming and the thud as Finny ran into a wall by mistake. Opening his eyes ever so slowly, Ciel looked up and widened his eyes when he saw Sebastian standing there, shattered black glasses on his eyes as a gun hung limply in his hand, his other hand busy with stopping his bleeding shoulder.

"S-Sebastian!" Ciel stuttered uncertainly, getting his feet and feeling a stabbing pain in his head, but he ignored it and chose to go to the raven-haired male instead, looking at the blood that was pooling around the white shirt and leather jacket. Ciel couldn't even tell how deep the wound was from looking at it for a few moments.

"Where's Bard…?" questioned the older male quietly, causing Ciel to pale. He didn't have a clue where Bard was at all, nor did he want to know what his current condition was. Sebastian walked forwards, slipping the gun in Ciel's hand before walking into the other half of the cabin, only to chuckle. "You had to choose now of all times for a smoke Bardroy?"

The blonde haired male equal in age took in a drag before puffing it out, throwing the alight stick away and stepping on it. Calm blue eyes looked down as he reached for his sniper-rifle, shaking his head.

"I told ya I didn't want to get into these situations again," muttered Bard, wiping a bit of blood from the top of it. "I swear, if I have to shoot someone close range with a sniper again, I'm going to stick dynamite down your throat Sebastian."

"To think I _thought _you had a lot of respect for me," said Sebastian teasingly, causing a smirk to crawl up on Bard's face before he wiped it away. "Although, considering I entrusted Finny to you, you can't teach him very well, can you?"

"It's kind of difficult since he's scared of everything," Bard closed his eyes, hands twitching to light another cigarette. "Besides, what use is a wimpy kid on the battlefield?"

You'd be shocked," replied Sebastian slyly, red eyes dancing with amusement. "Now, hurry up and pack the gun so we can get out of here. I need to treat my wound before I pass out from blood loss and I need you to check Ciel's skull."

"Aye sir, right."

* * *

><p>By the time Sebastian had everything had been settled, it was around 9pm, not that he paid much attention to it, but his time was growing shorter. The longer he kept Ciel in the country, the more time the enemies got to prepare a counter attack. Knowing information and having the upper hand was something the raven-haired male always aimed for.<p>

"_Having an upper hand is a key necessity," said Vincent quietly, pointing to a male who was chained to a chair. "This is a traitor to the company. He leaked the information we had stored in a database. I won't do it in front of you, but you should know what I plan to do, right?"_

"_You intend to torture and kill him sir," replied Sebastian smoothly, looking at the panic-stricken man with an amused expression. Only just turned thirteen years old and yet he was intelligent enough to understand such things. "Don't treat me like such a child sir, I know perfectly what this man has done."_

_Vincent chuckled, walking over and ruffling Sebastian's hair with a gentle smile on his face.  
>"That you do, Sebastian, that you do," he said softly, causing Sebastian to smirk at him. Vincent sighed before rolling his eyes. "Of course, we would have never known what this man had done if you never caught him."<em>

"_Sir, I have a question."_

"_What is it?"_

"_Can I be the one to put the bullet through his head?"_

Sebastian shook his head before continuing to stay still as Ciel was carefully wrapping a bandage over his shoulder, Bard already taking the bullet out of the skin and cleaning it up. The boy looked pale, as if frightened, yet his eyes showed that he knew what was going on, the danger that everyone was in. Ciel Phantomhive was the son of Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive. To those two people, he was like a wide sky that harboured everyone and protected them in his warm grasp.

Sebastian could only hope that Ciel didn't lose that quality by the time they were through with this. He was still a child in his own opinion, but he shouldn't even be allowed to think that. He had killed at the young age of thirteen and felt no regret after it. Would Ciel turn out like that too?

"How is your head?" asked Sebastian casually, causing Ciel to pause in his ministrations before continuing to bandage the deep wound. "Not causing you any pain, is it?"

"No," said Ciel softly, his eyes focused on what he was doing. "It's a little sore, probably just some bruised bone, nothing of importance."

Sebastian felt like narrowing his eyes at the statement, but he let it drop, not wanting to push the boy towards anger. The small, pale body was littered with bruises from the night this had all happened, and Sebastian could definitely say he wasn't happy about it. Looking across the room, he could see a shaking Elizabeth sitting with Finny, who was trying to distract her with a game of chess. Ciel was looking over at them too before he spoke up.

"Chess isn't a game to cheer someone up," said Ciel dully, pausing his movements to stare before closing his eyes. "That game only makes me sad."

"Is it because you used to play it with your father?"

"How do you know my father?" oops. Sebastian wasn't meant to let the go. He could easily cover it up, but then that would mean lying, and lying was always a complicated thing.

"I work for the Phantomhive Private Investigation Company, of course I would know your father," said Sebastian, causing Ciel to relax and continue what he was doing. "Care to explain why chess saddens you?"

"In chess, you play as the King. Therefore, everyone around you are mere pawns, even the Queen," said Ciel, causing Sebastian to nod to figure out the rest of the puzzle. "In a game of chess, the pawns, castles, knights and bishops get knocked down, but the King has to continue fighting, alone."

"Alone?"

"Yes, alone. The King has to keep going, even if his beautiful queen gets knocked down and his most faithful knight slaughtered, he must continue running across the board of checker squares for survival." Ciel looked at Sebastian as he cleared his throat, feeling the skin beneath his fingers quiver.

"I still do not see why is saddens you," Ciel lowered his gaze, staring at the floor as he tried to find a better way to explain it, but he couldn't. The clothes Sebastian had given him hung loosely on his frame, showing the slender shoulder as he kept his head down. "Ciel-?"

"It just brings back bad memories to me for some reason," concluded Ciel, feeling slightly numb. "I need to go to sleep; we have a big day tomorrow, right?"

Sebastian nodded, slightly concerned as Ciel taped the end of the bandage to keep it in place, walking off and murmuring something to Elizabeth and Ciel before going into the bedroom, shutting the door behind him. This was the thing Sebastian had been worried about, that Ciel wouldn't be able to cope with all of the things happening.

Slowly, it seemed like the boys carefully built up wall was slowly crumbling.

* * *

><p>In a windowless bar on the outskirts of London, men were swooning as a thin, brown haired woman walked through, her beauty extravagant and-<p>

_SLAP._

"Usually I don't mind you admiring my looks," she snarled, causing the men to cower backwards. "But I'm not in the _mood _right now. I am here merely for business. Now, stop looking me up and down, since you know you won't achieve _anything_."

May Lloyd stood in the room as Alois Trancy trailed behind her, yawning and rubbing at his eyes before putting a cheeky smile on his face. Claude stood behind him, a nonchalant expression layering his features as May's body-guards followed behind her, shooting glares at anyone who dared look at her.

"UNDERTAKER!" a door opened and a long-silver haired male peeked his head out, giggling childishly as he covered his face.

"Ah, Miss Lloyd," he said, the smile still evident on his face. "If you have a body that needs to be cleaned up, I can't do it right now, I'm with a customer-"

"I'm not here for that purpose!" she roared, causing a few more men to cower as she slammed her palms on the top of the bars desk. "The information you gave me about Sebastian Michaelis was totally false! He's alive and kicking damn it!"

"Oh, yes, him," Undertaker giggled, his eyes covered by long silver bangs. "I believe I told you a lie because he gave me something more important than the money you gave me~"

"And that would be?" May was fuming. She was fighting the urge not to pull her gun out and shoot him right now.

"Hee hee~ He made me laugh~" May sweat-dropped, Alois' cheeky smile dropped and Claude blinked in surprise. "I enjoy a good laugh more than I do money and fixing up the dead~"

It was one of May's bodyguards that pinned her back before she could pull out her gun and Undertaker chose to slip back in the shadows, his childish giggling ringing in her ears as she stamped a heeled foot on the floor.

"Trancy, explain how the cam-bug got destroyed," screeched May, turning her attention to the now worried-about-his-life Alois. "If I don't get an answer, then I'm going to-"

"The cam-bug was attached to Ciel's restaurant nametag," said Alois quickly, his voice sounding agitated. "The last thing I saw before it cut out was Sebastian shooting at it and some shouts, but then the thing went dead."

May was tapping her foot as her bodyguard let her go, whipping round to slap the male across the face before sighing. One way or another, Sebastian Michaelis was always in her way. She knew her target was indeed Ciel since Sebastian had stepped in to stop her getting a firm grasp on the boy, but it still infuriated her.

"Get the helicopter ready, I feel like flying."

"Yes ma'am!"

* * *

><p>Ciel's eyes flashed open as he panted for breath, sucking in air before he noticed Sebastian was clicking on the inhaler once more, his expression tired.<p>

"I didn't realize your asthma was this bad," muttered Sebastian, wiping at Ciel's forehead to get rid of some of the build up sweat. "You need to take a shower; you're not exactly the cleanest right now."

"Thanks for putting me in a better mood Sebastian," said Ciel sarcastically. "It made my day- night even, _really_, it did."

"You're gonna have to watch that tongue of yours one day," said Sebastian coolly, causing Ciel to shoot him a glare. "Anyway, shower, now. You have fifteen minutes before you have to go. Don't let the girl try to pamper you to much."

Ah. Elizabeth. She worried far too much about him, she felt the need to rub at his shoulders and brush his hair, much to his annoyance, and fluff the pillows while dashing about the place to ensure he was comfortable. Seriously, when was that crush going to disappear?

"Got it," Ciel suppressed a yawn, watching as Sebastian darted from the room, wincing lightly with straining his shoulder as he shut the door behind him, leaving Ciel to his wonderings. Walking into the bathroom. Ciel switched the shower on before stripping himself of his clothes, stepping in and letting the warm water sooth his tense muscles before rubbing at his shoulders, feeling the dull ache from the bruised flesh and bones.

He shampooed his hair, closing his eyes and stood still for a few moments to allow the bubbly, sweet smelling substance to be washed out of his matted hair. He done the same with the conditioner before focusing on scrubbing shower gel in-between his toes. Who knew doing such a normal thing could bring Ciel to a completely calm state.

Stepping out the shower, Ciel paused when he heard a slight shuffling sound before shaking his head, ignoring the sound as he rubbed at his damp hair. When he heard it again, Ciel looked round the room anxiously, unconsciously tightening the towel round his body as his dark blue eyes looked round the room, calculating where the noise had come from before coming up with solutions on what the sounds actually were.

Slowly reaching up, Ciel brushed his fingers on his neck, his nail catching on the soft skin and scratching it slightly, causing him to hiss lightly. He dabbed at it with his towel, knowing it was going to scab later and that it wouldn't disappear for a few days. Hastily, he changed into his clothes before exiting the steamed up room, stopping momentarily to see Elizabeth sitting in the room before he put on a fake smile.

"Shouldn't you be taking a shower too? It's not very-"

"I have showered," she said softly, causing Ciel to blink in surprise. "We were all waiting for you to finish up so we could head off..."

Ciel bowed his head in apology before straightening himself up, a tired smile on his face.

"Let us go then."

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Hey everyone! How are you all? Good hopefully. I'm in a really cheerful mood since I managed to pass all my prelims (exam before the real exam) on the exception of one, music.**

**I failed music by one mark, but the teacher said it was ok, that as long as I managed to get a few marks more in the real exam then I'd pass the real exam!**

**Anyway, enough of that, I need to go plot the upcoming chapters ^^**

**Leave a review? Thank chuu~**

**Shanny~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Intoxiqué**

_(Addicted)_

Summary:- Ciel is your typical everyday college. After learning a murderous plot involving all of London, Ciel was forced to run after discovering he had information terrorists wanted, and as a result, ended up on a mucked up journey with Sebastian Michaelis. AU.

SebastianxCiel, CielxElizabeth

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

Pressing his forehead against the passenger window, Ciel stared at the passing cars as Bard drove the car, Sebastian sitting next to him with Finny jammed into the side, yet the blonde boy didn't seem to mind so much. The raven-haired male said he had to take a break from driving since he had a head-ache, much to the young Phantomhive's surprise.

Allowing his dark blue eyes to drift to the side, he noticed Sebastian's head was leaning back on head-rest, eyes closed and just trimmed raven hair, courtesy of Elizabeth, fanned over his face. Ciel shook his head before turning his head back towards the cars passing on the motorway, blinking to notice they were in a area shrouded with bushes and trees.

"Bard, where are we?" asked Ciel, clamping his jaw shut to prevent a yawn from escaping him. A few moments passed before he got a reply, and he widened his eyes at the answer.

"Borders of England, aye," Bard kept his eyes on the road, his eyes momentarily glancing to the side and noticing Elizabeth was sound asleep. "I don' know why he wanted to come all the way up here, but it probably has something to do with your safety, right?"

"So he says," mumbled Ciel, flashing his eyes towards Sebastian once more before looking at his hands. "It's kind of hard to believe he'd go so far to protect me. I am only the son of his boss, so why would he feel the compulsive need to make sure I didn't get hurt?"

"Maybe he's a stalker?"

"Don't say that! I'm going to have unwanted thoughts now…" Ciel shifted slightly, unconsciously pushing himself away from Sebastian as the thought of a stalker raided his mind. "B-Besides, if he tries anything, you'd shove dynamite down his throat, right?"

"That was a joke," said Bard, rolling his eyes. "Mind you, ask Finny here, he always believes whatever I say."

Ciel looked over to finny, who merely smiled sheepishly before he jolted forwards, blinking when the car came to a stop. Looking round, he saw that the car had automatically put its hazard lights and that the front of the car was flashing red. Great, a breakdown in the middle of no where was helpful, wasn't it?

"Mister Sebastian!" the raven haired male opened his eyes, glancing to the side to see Finny with a wide-eyed expression. "The cars gone funny! Did it break?"

"Bard, report," it sounded half-mumbled, half alert, something totally unnatural for Sebastian as he sat up slowly, his red eyes opening further before blinking the sleep away. He felt groggy and tired, but he had to push that aside for now, there were more important matters at hand. "Make it quick, I don't have time to know the full mechanics of it."

"I 'hink our gas tanks been spiked," said Bard bluntly, already outside the car and looking at the trail of slick diesel running down the road. "Question is, when could it have been spiked?"

"You'd be shocked at how they could do it," muttered Sebastian, making Finny move out the way so he could go have a look. "My guess is when you stopped to get gas not long ago."

Ciel poked his head out the window and listened carefully, wracking his brain for a moment when this could have happened. No one else was at the garage, no one had approached the car and no one in the car had tampered with it. The only other solution was-

"It there anything in the gas tank?" said Ciel suddenly, causing Sebastian and Bard to look at him in askance. "No one has been near out car, but if something, lice a corrosive liquid, was mixed with the diesel, then it's possible that it was an acid that caused a hole to burn through the metal."

"He has a point."

"Quite a strong point in deed. I feel tempted to go question our server who his supplier is."

An awkward silence filled the air. Ciel closed his eyes and sat back in his seat, unsure on what to do now. He had given them his suspicion, but what were they meant to do from there? Sure, they knew how there was a hole in their bloody tank, but how were they meant to travel now? They were in the middle of no where…

"A red squirrel!" near enough everyone got a fright before they turned their attention to Elizabeth, who was now awake and _already _bubbly. Choosing to ignore her, for a moment, Ciel closed his eyes as he listened to the now growing fainter conversation between Sebastian and Bard. A nap didn't sound too bad right now, and it seemed like they would be here for quite some time…

* * *

><p>Slowly, dark blue eyes opened before blinking quickly, getting rid of the unwanted sleep leftover and sitting up abruptly, looking round. The car was moving- yet this wasn't their car. This car was a hell of a lot faster, and much to Ciel's shock, Finny was driving.<p>

Sebastian started chuckling randomly, causing Ciel to whip his head round and frown at the raven-haired male. Just what was so funny? All he did was wake up, look round and stare at finny, what could possibly be so funny about that?

"Do you know how befuddled your expression is right now?" Ciel let a scowl cross his features as Elizabeth continued her bubbly conversation with Finny, who could only give a few responses since most of his concentration was on the road. Perhaps Ciel would get over his crush with him and fall in love with Finny? Ciel certainly hoped that would happen.

"Where did you get this car? It doesn't look like you have the money to afford a _Ferrari_."

"Trying to say I'm cheap and buy terrible cars?"

"How am I to know? You're a bloody assassin that probably kills for low prices."

"I don't think you have enough evidence to prove that point-"

"You shot a guy who was pinning me down without _any _payment!"

"Well, I think I'd rather save your life and then get _payment _later," Ciel didn't like the way that was put, but he ignored it for the sake of his sanity. "And to answer your question about the car, we _borrowed _it from a pleasant old woman who stopped to help us out."

"Isn't that a translation of saying 'we knocked her out and stole it?'" asked Ciel bluntly, causing Sebastian's red eyes to glint in amusement. "Actually, don't tell me, I don't want to feel guilty over stealing some poor woman's car."

Sebastian flexed his fingers before looking at Finny when the car stopped moving.

"We're at the place you wanted to eat, Mister Sebastian!" Ciel raised an eyebrow, looking at the raven for confirmation, only to see that Sebastian had already zoomed out the car along with everyone else except Finny. Where they going to act like ravenous wolves the whole time? Or were they actually going to act civilized?

Stepping out the car, Ciel watched as Finny ran after everyone else before pausing, taking a moment to register his surroundings. It was still a place he didn't know, it looked liked a service station that was hidden out the way-

Hidden out the way. Sebastian chose the place since it was hidden out the way. Ciel let out a sigh before hurrying himself into the food canteen and sitting next to Elizabeth, who had already wrapped her arms round him and begun hugging him tightly.

"Ciel, you've been sleeping for far too long!" she cried, causing Ciel to twitch an eyebrow as he let a fake smile layer his lips. "Anyway, what are you going to eat, Mr. Michaelis said we could have anything we wanted!"

To Ciel, Elizabeth was too cheerful for this situation they were stuck in. To him, he thought Elizabeth would be panic-stricken, in tears and trying to run away from the whole situation, yet she took it all in her stride. It was kind of concerning.

After a few minutes of Ciel looking over the menu, Sebastian snatched it off him and scanned it himself before placing it down, making sure it was neatly folded as he smiled warmly at the waitress.

"Can I have two plates of stew with side portions of mashed potato, carrots and broccoli, one plate of bread crumbed haddock with side portion of fries and peas, one plate of fried chicken fillet with mashed carrot and turnip and one bowl of the today's soup?" the waitress flashed a smile at him as she wrote it all down and waltzed off, completely forgetting to ask if they wanted drinks or not. Ciel just looked at Sebastian incredulously. Seriously, how would he be able to pay for this? Ciel didn't remember Sebastian having any money on him… credit card maybe? Yeah, probably a company credit card…

"Sebastian, I have a question I want to ask," said Ciel suddenly, causing everyone's attention to be drawn to him. "No offense or anything, but why are you risking your life to save mine? It's really none of your concern."

Sebastian let his lips crawl into a smirk as he closed his eyes, the smirk then crawling into a smile.

"Shall I tell you all about my past?" everyone nodded, curiosity getting the better of them. "Listen carefully, and don't utter a word of this to _anyone…_"

* * *

><p><em>In a world where trees were green, flowers were blooming and the sky was a bright blue, those days had ended a long time ago. Today, you had to watch your back to make sure you didn't get mugged, murdered or raped.#<em>

_Sebastian Michaelis was one of these cautious people. He was small, long black hair framing his bruised face as he walked down a dark alleyway to avoid attention on himself. All he was a street rat, one of the forgotten. He wasn't anybody special, only decent thing about him was that his father, Marcus Michaelis, had worked under one of the most well known people in the world, Vincent Phantomhive._

_Blood red eyes looked round the alleyway cautiously before he kneeled down, making a soft knick sound with his tongue to reveal a black cat, that meowed cutely._

"_Don't have much for you today, I'm afraid," said Sebastian softly, placing a bit of chicken on the ground and watching as the kitten pawed at it in delight. "Eat up; I'll need to leave soon to find food."_

_Sebastian Michaelis was someone who the world near enough forgot. Marcus Michaelis was dead, and his mother, Daniel Michaelis, died when he was younger. Too bad his father had to be stupid enough to take on a job that he couldn't handle, if he didn't take the stupid job, then he wouldn't have been dead today, right?_

_It was a pretty straight forward job. All Marcus had to do was make sure there was just one other person who knew the codes to the Phantomhive's private weaponry vault, and of such, Sebastian was the one who was forced to remember them._

_After that, then raven's mind was a bit hazy. He could remember the car being shot at, that the car had skidded off the road and that he had been crushed in the back, breathing harshly as he wriggled to get free of the metal surrounding him and the smoke that was filling the car._

_After that, the only thing he could remember was being tied up and pain. So much pain. He'd watched his father getting shot, but couldn't bring himself to cry over his death. It was his fault that he was like this now._

_And screw those codes, he couldn't remember them after all the pain inflicted. If any child could have done it, it would have been Sebastian, but he had just totally failed at keeping those codes in mind. Besides, he wasn't needed for it anymore; Vincent Phantomhive's son has that stupid chip in his neck now._

_What kind of father would put their son at risk like that? Ciel Phantomhive was only six years old! Doing something that risky was such a bad decision, on Vincent anyway._

_Sebastian had totally declined the offer Vincent had given him to stay with the Phantomhive's. His pride felt slightly shattered, and being with them wasn't going to help him. Tucking his hair behind his ears, Sebastian forced a smile on his face as he petted the cat; the anime had by now already finished the piece of chicken._

"_I need to go now," Sebastian felt guilty over not naming the poor creature, but he was trying not to grow to attached. "I'll come back tomorrow. Be patient."_

_It meowed in response, purring lightly as he scratched it behind the ear before rising to his feet, sprinting off._

* * *

><p>Only Ciel was listening as Sebastian, without any hint of hesitation, told him about what had happened in his young life. Elizabeth was busy eating her fish, not really paying attention (not that she had a habit of paying attention to anyone other than Ciel) and Finny and Bard already knew this, so didn't feel the need to listen in.<p>

"So your father worked for my father, and it was meant to be _you _that had the codes to the Phantomhive secret weaponry vault?" said Ciel, his expression disbelieving as he felt a sudden urge to scratch behind his neck. Sebastian nodded, eating some of his stew before continuing.

"It was meant to be me," he said dryly, causing Ciel to blink. "But after _that _day, when I couldn't remember anything, Vincent took the risk of giving _you _the information, and he made me promise something…"

* * *

><p><em>Opening his eyes slowly, Sebastian lets his blurred red eyes look round the room as he breathed in weakly, trying to make himself sit up but found that it was impossible. He felt a familiar presence next to him, and as he looked to the side, the appearance of Rachel Phantomhive appeared in his sight.<em>

"_My, I thought you were never going to wake up," she said, her expression tired. "I've been sitting here the whole time hoping you would wake up, but I was starting to lose hope… yet here you are, still fighting."_

"_What happened?" mumbled Sebastian, his voice cracking as Rachel softened her gaze._

"_We found you unconscious in an alleyway, a black cat curled up in your arms. It seems that you were dying from starvation," Rachel laughed sadly. "You focused so hard on keeping a cat alive! It was as if-"_

"_Where's the cat?" Rachel was cut off as she stared at Sebastian, dumb-founded._

"_Ciel was looking after him, but we had to hand it over to one of the maids after he took an allergic reaction," she said softly, watching Sebastian eye her warily. "Just stay put, I need to let Vincent know you've woken up."_

_Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Sebastian stared at the ceiling, nibbling at his bottom lip. Only ten years old, and he had enough trauma to last him a life time. And he still had years of life to go._

_Hopefully._

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm glad you've finally decided to stay with us, Sebastian," soft blue eyes looked the thin boy over, watching a smirk crawl onto Sebastian's face. "You appear to be smarter than most, which is the reason I'm allowing you to have training so young. You should know by now what we do, yes?"<em>

"_You interrogate, torture, investigate and kill," said Sebastian smoothly, unfazed by the playful giggles he could hear in the room next to Vincent's office. "Not meaning to intrude on your personal affairs sir, but why did you put the chip inside your own son? It's a big risk factor and-"_

"_Sometimes I wonder if you're actually a ten year old boy," murmured Vincent, causing Sebastian to blink. "The reason I done that was because if that terrorist group ever chooses to strike again, my son will probably be the least suspicious."_

_Vincent walked up to him, brushing the raven hair away and whispering in an apologetic voice._

"_I'm sorry, but I think they'll target you until they know the codes, Sebastian."_

_If his life could shatter, it was have shattered right there, but Sebastian was stronger than that. He let a smile appear on his face as he took a step away from the older male._

"_Then teach me, sir," he said, the smile still visible. "Teach me how to protect myself and teach me in a way so that I can follow my fathers footsteps, please."_

"_I will, but you have to promise me something."_

"_What is it sir?"_

"_If something happened to me and Rachel, promise you'll protect my son and make sure he gets to live a happy life," a simple promise, yet a complex one. Sebastian furrowed his eyebrows, allowing them to crease as he sighed. "All you have to do is kill the people who target my son while keeping yourself safe, is that acceptable?"_

"_Yes sir, of course."_

* * *

><p>Ciel couldn't help but let out a snort at the 'keeping yourself safe' part. Sebastian hadn't kept himself safe at all, in fact, he had gotten shot and Ciel had still gotten hurt numerous times!<p>

Finishing off the last piece of his stew, he looked at Elizabeth, who was being distracted by a conversation she was having with Finny while Bard had vanished to have a smoke, would probably return and say they had to head. Ciel got to his feet, before Sebastian grabbed his wrist.

"Do you remember… that train those terrorists destroyed when you were younger?" Ciel clenched his fists before shaking his head.

"I can't remember it at all actually, I can't really remember my parents," biting his lip, the young Phantomhive let an expression of guilt cross his face. "I don't know why, but it seemed that I've been pushing their memory away from me but at the same time keeping them close. Is that even possible?"

"It's not that surprising," said Sebastian, before tapping the side of his own head. "Just remember, I forgot something that was so important. If I never forgot the codes, then you wouldn't have that chip in you nor would you have been the one targeted. I guess it should be me that's apologizing."

"I don't see why though," said Ciel stubbornly, tugging his wrist away from Sebastian and walking away from him. "It seems as if my parents have caused you great pain. The reason your father is dead is because of something my father requested, and the reason you're burdened with looking after me is because of a _promise _that could get everyone killed!"

Ciel stopped, taking a deep breath.

"Just take me home Sebastian, I don't want you risking your life over me. Just take me home and-"

The sound of shattering glass caught everyone's attention, along with a gunshot and smoke filling the room. Ciel covered his mouth, eyes flashing round wildly to find out where the danger was as he coughed. He couldn't see anyone, and right now he regretted moving away from Sebastian. His eyes watered and he choked.

Ciel turned his head to the sounds of shouts and screaming, not too surprised that it was Elizabeth making the screeching sound. He could hear Finny crying, Bard cursing and yet… he couldn't hear Sebastian at all. The sound of a chair skidding across the ground caught Ciel's attention, and as he ducked down on reflex, he blinked and then stared at the floor to see someone's feet.

"Little Phantomhive, little Phantomhive, lost in the mist…" Ciel jumped out the way as those hands reached down to grab him again. "Couldn't tell what had gone amiss… and then stumbled into a world opposite of bliss…"

"You're rhyming skills are terrible," said Ciel matter-of-factly, feeling his chest tighten as he struggled to breath. "Plus, you're an idiot… you won't get away with murdering this many people with suffocating them…"

He wished he could prove a point, but it was having a really bad affect on him right now. He could sense his asthma trying to take over when he was trying to get away from whoever was trying to grab him.

Suddenly, he felt hands grab him from behind and cover his mouth, and just before he was given the opportunity to panic-

He felt the hard plastic of an inhaler being slipped in his mouth, giving him the momentary calm of thinking it was Sebastian behind him. The only thing that showed that it _wasn't_ Sebastian was the fact the inhaler roughly clattered against his teeth, causing him to choke.

Slumping back, Ciel forced his eyes to stay open as he felt one firm arm wrap round his chest, immobilising his arms as he stayed still. He was breathing harshly, making him wonder what exactly was _in _the inhaler.

"Now tell me, _Ciel…_" whispered a soft voice, causing Ciel to flinch. "Tell me where _Sebastian Michaelis _is…"

"I d-don't know…" Ciel tried to move his head away from the inhaler, flinching when it was pressed against his tongue. The woman holding him seemed frustrated as she repeated her question, but Ciel just shook his head again. He wasn't lying, yet this woman didn't seem to believe him.

"Let's try this another way, then," she said, her voice hardly emitting any sound. "Where did you last _see _him?"

The last time Ciel saw Sebastian was at the table right? But he didn't know where he was now, and the woman probably already knew Sebastian was sitting with him.

"You don't co-operate well, do you?" she said in a hiss, causing Ciel to narrow his eyes.

"Well, it's not as if I'm going to tell some over-confident w-woman who's sticking an inhaler down my throat anything-" Ciel stopped, his eyes trailing down to notice a needle piercing through his arm before his eyes drooped. His body went limp as he blinked, unsure of himself before everything went…

Black.

* * *

><p>AN: Another day, another update? nahh, not my kinda saying :3

Hope you enjoyed, reviews? Thank chuu x3


	5. Chapter 5

**Intoxiqué**

_(Addicted)_

Summary:- Ciel is your typical everyday college. After learning a murderous plot involving all of London, Ciel was forced to run after discovering he had information terrorists wanted, and as a result, ended up on a mucked up journey with Sebastian Michaelis. AU.

SebastianxCiel, CielxElizabeth

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

Everything had happened so suddenly, and Sebastian wasn't at all surprised that there were a lot of them. He couldn't hear Ciel talking anymore, making his suspicion that the boy being unconscious was proven right. Right next to him was a cowering Lizzy, who was covering her mouth as she tried to keep calm.

Elsewhere, Bard and Finny were together, Bard holding a gun and with Finny peeking out behind him. Everyone was accounted for, except Ciel. Everyone was so far safe, except Ciel. Everyone was out of danger, except Ciel.

They needed Ciel for everything to be ok, yet they couldn't get to Ciel. So far, they couldn't locate the young Phantomhive through the suffocating smoke that was around the room, plus… they couldn't even tell if Ciel was still alive with his frail body. Sebastian ran his fingers over his shoulder, nails scraping against the bleeding wound a second bullet had inflicted on his already injured shoulder before frowning, Ciel's words echoing through his head.

"_Yes, alone. The King has to keep going, even if his beautiful queen gets knocked down and his most faithful knight slaughtered, he must continue running across the board of checker squares for survival."_

Meanwhile, Ciel lay limply in a white-haired woman's grasp, eyelids shut lightly with an inhaler hanging limply in his mouth. Dreams always came to haunt him in the end.

* * *

><p>"<em>Momma! Dad is in his office again talking to the boy with black hair again! Why won't he spend time with me anymore?"<em>

_Rachel looked down and let a smile grace her lips as she kneeled down, scooping her six year old son off the ground, holding him with ease as she was careful not to brush her hand off the back of the young child's neck._

"_I guess he's busy right now sweetheart, why don't we play a game then?" she asked, ruffling the blue/black hair and watching the boy giggle. "We could play hide and seek if you want, or we could make a card for the boy who's is speaking to your dad, did you know it's his birthday today?"_

"_Is it momma?" asked Ciel, his blue eyes shining brightly. "What's his name? Is he important to dad?"_

"_Yes, he's very important to all of us," she said softly, petting Ciel's head. "His name is Sebastian Michaelis, and his birthday is on the 31st December, last day of the year."_

"_He has a more interesting birthday than mine," grumbled Ciel, causing Rachel to let out a laugh. "Why does he get a more interesting birth date than me, momma?"_

"_I like the date of your birthday, Ciel," she said, closing her light blue eyes and letting a smile. "It's an autumn birthday while dear Sebastian's is in the winter, yours is in the month of Halloween while Sebastian's is in the month of Christmas. Your birthday is when the trees are shedding their beautiful leaves and Sebastian's is when the snow begins to fall. Autumn suits your personality while the winter suits Sebastian's."_

"_I never thought about it like that…" said the small boy, puffing out his cheeks as Rachel picked him up and walked into the play room. "Well, momma, why is Mister Sebastian such an important person?"_

"_He's the son of a good friend of your fathers" she said, her voice pausing before she said more sadly. "But unfortunately, Sebastian's father is now in heaven and so is his mother."_

_Ciel froze before bowing his head. He didn't realize Sebastian had such a sad past, or else he wouldn't have hated the boy for spending so much time with his dad. He would make him a card, even if he was no good at that kind of thing, and he would get his momma to help him with it._

* * *

><p>The smoke was beginning to clear, and as Sebastian peeked his head round the corner, his eyes narrowed as he caught sight of Ciel's, laying in some unknown woman's arm with an inhaler continuing to be pressed in his mouth. By now, he had figured out that they were only using Ciel to get to him.<p>

This group of people weren't even related to the terrorists hunting the codes Ciel had. These people were terrorists working with outdated information- so that meant that they were after him, not Ciel. They only took Ciel because they thought the boy was close to him. This was going to be troublesome.

"Sebastian Michaelis!" called out the female holding Ciel, her eyes darting across the room. A mask could be seen over her face, enabling her to breath. "Come out or I'll kill him!"

Sebastian wanted to curse. They _knew _the boy was related to the Phantomhive's, thus the reason they knew his name, but they _didn't _know about chip in his neck. Should he just hand himself over as bait and then make sure Ciel would be ok? But then there was no guarantee that they would let the boy live if he handed himself over, right?

"Mr. Michaelis, p-please don't let Ciel get hurt…" whispered Elizabeth, causing Sebastian to look at her, softening his gaze. Unlike Ciel, who had so many people who cared for him, such as his aunt Anne, Elizabeth, Bard and Finny, Sebastian didn't really have anyone to care for him. Sure, Bard and Finny could be counted as friends, but the were closer to just work colleagues than anything else, and Finny was only a student. The blonde boy would hate him after this- if they all got out alive.

Why should Sebastian keep himself safe and let everyone die when they all had such promising futures? Was that even fair, to them? Ciel was a college student, out to get a degree in business management and hopefully start up a company of his own, but how was he meant to if he got killed?

"_I don't know why, but it seemed that I've been pushing their memory away from me but at the same time keeping them close. Is that even possible?"_

Sebastian really didn't know what to do. Elizabeth was safe right now, as long as she stayed behind him, and he was pretty sure Bardroy could keep finny safe, but then there was Ciel. He could away with 4/5 lives and leave the little autumn bird to die. It seemed pathetic that he was forced to choose under such circumstances, but this is how the world went.

"_If something happened to me and Rachel, promise you'll protect my son and make sure he gets to live a happy life." _A simple promise, yet a complex one.

"_All you have to do is kill the people who target my son while keeping yourself safe, is that acceptable?" _Kill them? He would probably kill Ciel in the process, it was too risky. He would have to hand himself over if he wanted Ciel to live, right? 4/5 would still live, but it would be a swap for his life for Ciel's.

He didn't have a choice. Looking back at Lizzy, he stretched a pale hand out and petted her blonde locks, not uttering a word as he big green eyes grew confused before she clicked on. She pleased with him in a silent look not to do it, but Sebastian had already turned his head before he could see.

Getting to his feet and straightening up, he handed his gun over to Lizzy, forced to cover her mouth for a moment before she let out a squeak and shook his head. He had to make her understand, yet he had a feeling the poor girl simply _wouldn't _understand what he was feeling right now.

Stepping out in the open, he cleared his throat, his eyes darting across the room as he heard the familiar click of a gun being aimed at him, only different thing about it was that there was more than one gun being aimed at him.

"Ah, so it was a right choice I made," said the woman, a smirk crawling on her face. "I knew he was important to you, Sebastian Michaelis."

"Right you are, _Angela Blanc_," replied Sebastian dryly, his ruby red eyes glinted as he stared at Ciel, who was still lying limply in her arms. "I came out, now let him go."

* * *

><p>"<em>Mister Sebastian! I made you something!" the raven-haired boy looked round and let out a smile as Ciel ran forwards, a piece of card in his hand. "Momma told me your birthday was today, so I made you something I thought you'd like!"<em>

"_That's nice to hear," said Sebastian, his strangely-low voice sounding gentle. "Let us have a look then, hm?"_

_Ciel handed the card over, Sebastian's dark red eyes scanning over the paper in interest. It was a pale blue piece of card, clearly glue had been shaped into a snowflake design and then silver glitter had been sprinkled across it, along with 'happy birthday' and his name. it showed his tenth birthday on it, and it made him smile._

"_It's pretty," said Sebastian softly, causing Ciel's blue eyes to light up. "Matches the winter. Did you mother- momma help you make this?"_

"_She helped me with the glue and stuff, but I done the glitter and wrote on the inside!" said Ciel, jumping up and down excitedly as Sebastian opened it up to see messy letters scattering the page. It was obvious Ciel couldn't spell the words right, but Rachel was nice enough to write the correct words on the opposite side._

'_hapy birfhday sebastan! from cieL'_

'_Happy Birthday Sebastian! From Ciel (please don't mind his spelling too much, he is quite young. Rachel.)'_

"_Thank you… Ciel," said Sebastian, closing his red eyes and letting a small smile cross his lips. "You've made me feel a little happier, and I'm sorry for keeping your dad in the office."_

_Ciel watched as Sebastian held the card gingerly, not knowing that he wouldn't see much of the raven-haired boy from now on. Sebastian was like a snowflake, his personality and skills swing from each point before climbing to the centre, where he was use the skills to protect people, but keep himself blocked off so he didn't make any more friendships._

_He didn't want to be friends with anyone, since he was scared they would all die. That's why he tried to act nice towards Ciel, but in reality, it was hard to tell if he really meant the words to say._

_Ciel thought Sebastian as his golden-hearted December snowflake, one that brought a flurry of icy wind to each new year._

* * *

><p><em>A few years had past, and Ciel couldn't really remember Sebastian anymore. The last time he had saw the raven was around two years ago, and the boy had a long case strapped to his back and his neck and part of his face had been bandaged up in crisp, white material. When Ciel so it for the first time, he was scared to see Sebastian again in fear that he would be hurt further. It made him think that his snowflake was melting and losing it beauty as it turned to mere water.<em>

_Turning his head from side to side, Ciel let a big smile cross his face, holding there hands as the bullet train they were sitting in zoomed round a corner. Unknown to him, a thirteen year old Sebastian sat at the other end, reading a paper, or at least pretending to, as he scanned the train, pretty willing to pull out a gun and kill someone if they even **thought** about harming the Phantomhive's._

"_Momma, where are we going today?" Ciel asked, his voice a little lower than what if was a year before. "It is an extra birthday present? I thought we were going to the zoo!"_

"_We are going to the zoo little birthday boy," said Rachel, closing her eyes and smiling. "You father needs to pick something up, so we're heading there and then heading straight to the zoo."_

_Vincent was smiling the whole time and petting his son on the head while texting someone on the phone, who was in fact Sebastian since he had already clocked the raven-haired teen sneaking in. Ciel giggled, adjusting the birthday badge on his chest before looking at Rachel once more._

"_Will Aunt Anne be at the train station too?" he asked, the childish side of him knowing that his over-loving aunt would have some more presents for him. "Momma, is dad ok? He's been quiet most of the time and I'm starting to think he can't speak-"_

"_I'm fine, son," said Vincent, turning his head to the side and pressing a finger against the young boy and smiling. Ciel was growing to look exactly like him, but he had the feminine face of his mother and was pretty small, so it made him rather cute. "Why don't you play your DS for a while? The train won't take much longer."_

"_Ok!" Ciel pulled out his light blue hand-console and turned it on, giggling as the familiar theme tune of 'Pokémon' rung in his ears. Rachel took to nimbly moving her fingers through the young boys hair, pleased that her son was happy as she looked to the side, giving a wink to Sebastian who let a smirk cross his face as he focused on his paper._

_Ciel had noticed Sebastian sitting there, but it never really sunk in that it _was _Sebastian. He was too focused on his birthday, too focused on his game and too focused on what should have happened that __**day**__. When the screaming erupted in the other carriage, he didn't expect it, he didn't expect his parents to suddenly smother him and for a gunshot to ring through the air, nor for the train to blow up and skid off the tracks._

_Letting out a shrill shriek, Ciel clenched his eyes shut, his DS being sent flying and smashing off something as he felt a firm grip on both sides of him. When the train stopped, he remained still, feeling the heavy weight of his parents bodies on top of him._

"_Momma? D-Dad?" he blinked when he felt a presence hovering over him, pulling him away from the two bodies and making sure he was standing firmly on the ground, the raven-haired teen that he still failed to recognize leaning down and pressing his fingers against the two adults necks before bowing his head._

"_You should get out of the train, it's not safe here anymore."_

"_But what about momma and dad? Aren't they coming too? I don't want to leave without-… them…" Sebastian leaned forwards, catching the boy as he fell forwards, his eyes closed and his limp body hanging awkwardly on his arm. He climbed upwards, holding onto the young ten-year-old boy tightly before jumping out the shattered window, being greeted by a bunch of worried people who were concerned about everyone on the train._

_Ciel kept his eyes closed, but the tears still leaked from the now closed eyelids._

* * *

><p>This was ridiculous, absolutely ridiculous. So far, the had him on his knees, hands behind head and now since they were paranoid, they wanted him to take his shirt off as well to search it for weapons?<p>

Ciel was still in the damn woman's arms, since she had spouted about wanting to make sure he was 'secured' before he let the poor boy go. He stayed still as he felt his wrists, making sure he couldn't move them well as he felt his raven-hair getting tugged at. He was, by far, pissed off with all of them, due to the way they were handling him and the way they were treating Ciel. He wanted snap their neck before snapping again, making sure the bloody bone splintered and-

"Oh look, he's waking up~" cooed Angela, silver-painted nails trailing across Ciel's face and causing Sebastian to snarl. Blue eyes opened slowly, and Ciel remained still, half-conscious of what was going on until he felt those nails brushing against his skin, automatically tugging his head away before his eyes flashed around, only to stop at Sebastian and staring at his bleeding shoulder.

"Sebastian-!" a hand covered his mouth and caused him to be quietened as Angela kept him still, watching as Sebastian shot her a look. Now if looks could kill… Ciel wriggled slightly, his position uncomfortable as he tried to get away. He was _tempted _to bite the woman's hand, but he knew it would only get him a smack on the face.

"Let him _go_," hissed Sebastian, causing Angela to smirk at him. "You have me now, just leave him alone."

"If you say so," she said, grabbing Ciel by the hair before throwing him at the floor, causing Sebastian to flinch when he heard the poor teen's head bash off the floor and then saw his body skid across the solid ground, half hoping it wasn't as painful as it _looked_. A few moments passed before Ciel raised his head, struggling to get up again as he kept his eyes closed. No doubt about it, he hadn't fully regained his movements due to what was laced in that inhaler.

The thing that concerned Sebastian was probably when Ciel opened his eye and turned to look at him, he was confused. That bash to the head must have knocked him off his feet for the moment.

When Ciel started laughing, everyone froze.

"This is pathetic," he said, laughing in his half delirious state. "So many people to catch _one _person, it's almost as if you've come out to catch the bloody devil!"

Sebastian nearly choked, not in shock, but over the randomness the situation had suddenly brought upon itself. First of all, Sebastian definitely _wasn't _the devil, no matter how much he may have represented him. Two, yes, there were too many people here over the sake of capture one person. Three, yes, the situation was pathetic, but it was pathetic in so many different ways and four, Sebastian never thought he would see Ciel talk like that, ever.

"You're irritating me, boy," hissed Angela, causing Sebastian to snap his head to the side to look at the female, whose mood was close to snapping. "Just be thankful you're still alive!"

"Be thankful?" Ciel sat up onto his knees before shooting her a cold glare. "Why should I be thankful to be alive? If anything, I think I'd rather be _dead_, at least I'd be with _them_."

Awkward. Very awkward. Sebastian stayed still, closing his eyes in an attempt to stay calm, but so far, that wasn't happening. Everyone was safe, minus him, and Ciel had gone delirious. Anything he was saying sounded a little… off-putting? Sebastian couldn't tell, but when Ciel got to his feet and wobbled, he cringed.

Pleasant- not. Sebastian blinked when he felt himself getting pulled to his feet, looking behind himself to see some _other _person he didn't know, but his guess was that he was the rhyming man. His head was tilted to the side, and soon enough, a needle was brushed across it, causing the Ciel's eyes to flash before he started shouting.

"Leave him alone!"

* * *

><p>AN: ... I'm sorry if it isn't any good... My papa just went into hospital, and I'm feeling ab bit down... He has Pneumonia in both lungs and has a blood clot, so I'm really worried about him... My gran is more worried than me though and I don't know what my mum is thinking...

I had to stay at my cousins the whole time, and he kept saying papa was going to be ok, but he's been in hospital for so long... Well, i guess I'll have to visit him some time, ne?

Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and again, sorry if it's no good~

Shanny~


	6. Chapter 6

**Intoxiqué**

_(Addicted)_

Summary:- Ciel is your typical everyday college. After learning a murderous plot involving all of London, Ciel was forced to run after discovering he had information terrorists wanted, and as a result, ended up on a mucked up journey with Sebastian Michaelis. AU.

SebastianxCiel, CielxElizabeth

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

After a useless struggle, Ciel only ended up on the floor once more, panting as he tried to sit back up only to flop back down again. It was pathetic that he was weaker than Angela, and it was more pathetic that he was unable to help Sebastian after Sebastian helped him.

Forcing his head up, he looked at the slumped raven-haired male on the ground, who had already been knocked out, fury in his eyes as he started coughing. There was still smoke in the air, and it was triggering his asthma quickly.

"I have no interest here," said Angela, her tone dull and sounding bored. "Let us go, we have the information in our hands. We need to figure out how to get him to talk."

"Yes, my lady," said the rhyming man, picking up Sebastian with ease and slinging him over his shoulder. Angela paused before turning her head towards Ciel, who was now kneeling and clutching at his chest.

"I must say, you are rather cute to be an accomplice of Sebastian Michaelis," she said softly, tossing an inhaler at Ciel's feet. "You seem too young and innocent to be a murderer, and considering Sebastian was quite fond of you, perhaps you were lovers…?"

Ciel resisted the urge to scoff. She had read the situation totally wrong. No matter how attractive Ciel considered Sebastian to be, he would never allow himself to date a male, never. If he dated a male, then the Phantomhive family would be diminished.

"No," said Ciel sharply, his eyes narrowing as his memories flickered in his head. "I just happen to know Sebastian from when I was younger, nothing more. Let him go, he hasn't done anything."

"You're right," she mused, causing Ciel to blink. "_He, _himself, hasn't done anything. But in that head of his is the codes I desire. That vault of your family owns has so many nuclear bombs and weapons that could put an end to London, better yet, it could destroy the whole of England."

She walked forwards, causing Ciel to stiffen as she reached down and cupped his chin.

"Want to know what else is in that vault apart from explosives that were locked away?" Ciel remained still, his heart pounding as she let a smirk cross her lips and she roughly pulled him forwards, whispering tenderly in his ear. "Money, jewels and drugs. So many _addicting _drugs."

"So your going to destroy London for the sake of getting your hands on _drugs_?" hissed Ciel angrily, feeling his eyes sting. "You're going to make Sebastian suffer because of an addiction to money and gems? Let innocent people die because want to fulfil the desire your body wants for drugs that, in the end, will kill you?"

"We'll all die in the end," she muttered, letting go of his chin and standing up straight. "Who cares if I die a little younger? My children will get the money when I pass on, so it doesn't really matter."

It did matter, it mattered a lot. How could these people want such things? The were toxic to the human body and toxic to ones mind, making them do selfish, never mind _stupid _decisions- like the ones Angela was making right now!

Sebastian remains limp, eyes closed and his face pale. His raven hair had fluttered forwards and was hiding his face and his muscles had been forced into a relaxed state due to tranquilizers and what-not. Ciel watched as they walked away from him, many more appearing from behind walls and slipping out of the shadows to join Angela's unprotected back.

It was mere moments later that Elizabeth appeared by Ciel's side, hugging him tightly and crying her eyes out.

"Ciel…" she sniffled, pulling back to look at Ciel with watery green eyes. "I'm so sorry I couldn't do anything. You got hurt… and I-I…"

"There wasn't much we could do, Elizabeth," mumbled Ciel, his eyes drooping as he clenched his fists, feeling his chest tighten as he reached for his inhaler. "Don't worry too much, we'll get him back."

"H-How?"

At that point, Ciel let out a yawn.  
>"This is Sebastian we're talking about, I'm sure he had something on himself to make sure we could track him," Ciel turned his head to the side, a small, yet weak, smile on his face. "Isn't that right, Bard?"<p>

* * *

><p>Ciel stared at the mirror, his eyes tired as he brushed his teeth slowly, pausing momentarily as he heard something make a loud 'thud' noise in the other room, most likely Finny falling off the bed or Elizabeth tripping over her own feet, but he was still conscious of all the movements around him.<p>

Spitting out the foamy paste in his mouth, Ciel blinked at his reflection, watching as it mimicked his movements and gave the same stressed out expression. He reached up and rubbed the back of his neck once more, still furious about the small chip inside him that was causing all these problems.

Rinsing his mouth out, Ciel walked out the bathroom, and was greeted by Bard, who was choosing to take a long puff of his cigarette and petting Finny on the head softly.

"Where's Elizabeth?" asked Ciel, looking round yet the usually attention-seeking girl was no where in sight. "Did she hurt herself?"

"Naw," said Bard, yawning before pointing to Finny. "This one 'ere chose to fall off th' bed. Tha' Lizzy girl chose to go outside, said she'd be back in a few mins, aye."

"She looked close to crying," said Finny, as if trying to fill Ciel in. The young Phantomhive scratched the back of his head before sighing No doubt, Elizabeth was still upset over Sebastian, as he was, but Ciel was pretty good at masking his emotions.

Walking out the room and through the hallway of the little cabin Bard had paid for, Ciel opened the door, and sure enough, Elizabeth was sitting there, curled up in a ball and crying into her knees. Ciel visibly softened before sitting down next to her, wrapping his arms round her shoulders and pulling her close.

"You shouldn't be crying," murmured Ciel, feeling Lizzy move her head to cry in his shoulder. "You don't want to make your eyes puffy and your cheeks blotchy, do you?"

"B-But, Mr. Michaelis is-"

"Sebastian will be ok," said Ciel softly, still feeling Lizzy sob in his shoulder, dampening his shirt at a rapid speed, clutching at his arm. "Sebastian is strong. Knowing him, he's probably already escaped and it perfectly safe, in hiding. Get what I mean?"

"But what if he i-isn't?" Ciel paused at her question, growing uncomfortable as she clung to him tighter. "What if they're hurting h-him? What if they k-k-ki-"

"They won't kill him," said Ciel sharply, causing Elizabeth to flinch. "If they really believe Sebastian has the information they won't, they won't kill him until they get it and-"

"If he does have the information, he's going to get tortured!" wailed Elizabeth, covering her eyes and crying harder. Ciel bowed his head. Elizabeth was naïve, but she wasn't _stupid_. She knew that Sebastian was going to get hurt and that she couldn't do a thing to help him. She probably felt like a nuisance, someone who couldn't help to do anything.

Ciel hugged her tighter, even though he knew it wasn't comforting her in the slightest. He looked up into the night sky, his heart clenched in guilt over Sebastian being captured. Really, this was all his _fault_. Sebastian could have lived a happy life if-if…

If he had died 'that day'.

* * *

><p>Due to experience, Sebastian knew that shackles could hurt. But this was absolutely <em>ridiculous. <em>How heavy were these metal cuffs? Were they trying to break his wrists? He sat still, curling up slightly in survival instinct to keep warm.

His ruby-red eyes glinted as he looked around the room, trying to adjust himself to the dark as he heard faint murmurs not far off. How much time had passed? Probably only a mere few hours, but he had to suspect the worse, didn't he? He tugged his wrists just slightly, hissing as he heard them grate across the wall.

It was a few minutes later, after his mind tried to formulate a plan to escape from these people that were most definitely going to hurt him, that he heard keys being turned in the lock of where ever he was and the door opened, bring light to the room. Sebastian narrowed his eyes before glancing up, noticing Angela had walked in and had an excited expression on her face.

"Now, Sebastian Michaelis," she said softly, causing Sebastian to shoot her a glare. "We can do this the easy or hard way. You can give me the information, or I'll have to force it out of you by marring that _beautiful _body of yours, which I really don't want to do."

Sebastian let a smirk crawl across his face, causing Angela to pause in her tracks as he let a chuckle rip from his throat.

"What if I told you I didn't know the codes?" said Sebastian slyly, causing a spark to flash in Angela's lavender eyes.

"I know that's a lie," she hissed. "I know that you know the information. The data we have clearly states that they were ingrained in your memory when you were a young child-!"

"Perhaps your _data _is _outdated_," replied Sebastian dryly, earning a slap to the right side of his face. He kept himself calm and collected, taking some amusement that Angela was furious. "Perhaps… The men who gave you the information were slacking and only took the first information they could get their hands on."

_SLAP._

Sebastian's head jolted to the side, his cheek turning a dark red as he kept a smirk on his face, knowing it would only get him a more severe beating in the end, but he wasn't going to show any expression that showed how hard he was thinking on a way to escape.

"I know you know," she declared, before leaving the room, locking the door before calling out once more. "I always get what I want in the end."

"This will only prove that you won't get everything you really want," muttered Sebastian, closing his eyes and letting a dry chuckle escape his throat. The joys of being held captive.

* * *

><p>"I c-can't hold a gun! Guns aren't cute at all! Please don't make me!"<p>

Ciel wanted to bash his head off a wall as Bard tried to teach them all how to hold and shoot handguns, but of course, Elizabeth had to go overboard with her squealing and panic. Everyone knew how difficult it could be to make her understand these kind of things, but no one knew it would be this _difficult_.

"Elizabeth, it isn't that difficult," murmured Ciel, causing the girl to look at him with teary eyes. "Anyway, doesn't your mother force you to take fencing lessons?"

"B-But…" Elizabeth started wiping at her eyes, wailing loudly. "Fencing it a safe sport!"

Ciel let out a sigh before looking at Bard, who had an expression of contemplation on his face. Finny simply held his gun, confused on how to take off the safety lock as Ciel had an idea spark in his head.

"Instead of Elizabeth needing to use a gun, couldn't we use her fencing skills to use?" asked Ciel. "Plus, Elizabeth's flexibility could come in handy in some aspects."

"I get what ya mean," murmured Bard, before frowning. "But I don' have any swords on me."

Ciel just shrugged, knowing they could go to a sports shop and buy them with the secret stash of money only Bard and Sebastian knew about. The older blonde had to admit he had money eventually.

For now, some form of stick could be useful for Lizzy to practise. Looking round the room, Ciel grabbed at a spare blind pole before snapping it in half, handing one half to Elizabeth while holding his own.

"I'll practise fencing with you," said Ciel, causing the attention-seeking girl to look at him in surprise. "I'm not the best, but I can remember taking a few fencing lessons."

She took the halved pole and then took a position, a nervous expression on her face as Ciel took his own, thinking that this wasn't a very good idea, but not wanting to go against Ciel's suggestion. Bard dragged Finny away, intending to teach him his own role in their little 'operation' to save Sebastian.

"One… Two… Three," Ciel blinked and then was forced to defend himself when Elizabeth flashed across the room, swinging down and denting Ciel's pole before ducking down, sliding her make-shift sword and swinging it, whacking Ciel in the side. He was knocked down within seconds, and he looked up to see a frozen Elizabeth just standing there, shock in her expression.

"I-I'm sorry!" she said, dropping her pole and covering her mouth. "I-I was just aiming to win, I didn't mean to hurt you-!"

"That's a good skill you have, Elizabeth," he cut in, a weak smile appearing on his lips. "Although, it is slightly embarrassing that you are, by far, stronger than someone than me."

A blush tinted her cheeks, and she kneeled down to help Ciel back to his feet. She petted his side gently, a small smile on her lips as she skipped off, chanting about cute things. Ciel blinked, before sighing. Sometimes, he could never tell what was going through Elizabeth's head.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, in an old warehouse on the east outskirts of London:-<p>

Heels tapped gently across the room as a certain May Lloyd looked round, her eyes beady like as a smirk crawled across her lips. She, along with Alois, Claude and a few of her bodyguards looked at the equipment that surrounded them; equipment that was powerful enough to destroy miles of land when in a professional hands.

Alois had done well this time round. Another terrorist group that were wanting the same codes had been supplied old information about the codes they sought, so the blonde-haired boy had made up the lie that 'Sebastian Michaelis' still knew the codes, but was pretending that he didn't know the codes. That's how they managed to isolate Ciel enough for them to capture them.

"Claude, are you sure that information is accurate?" she asked, watching as the gold-eyed man nodded before letting a shrill laugh. "I see. That would be easier than trying to force the codes out of him… Plus, I can easily tear that little chip from his neck. Did you figure out the access code to get into the chip?"

"No, my lady," said Claude, earning a sharp glare from May as he bowed. "I'm afraid there is a third person involved in this."

"There is… _another brat _involved with this?" hissed May, her eyes narrowing. "Who is it?"

"I do not know, my lady."

Things just got more tricky for her, and she was, by all means, not pleased.

* * *

><p>Finny let out a sneeze all of a sudden, causing Bard to look at him with a raised eyebrow as the young boy looked around with furrowed eyebrows.<p>

"Wha's th' matter with ya?"

"N-Nothing, I just had a feeling someone was talking about me," said Finny, closing his eyes and scratching the back of his head. "But nah, no one would be talking about me, right?"

"Course not, you're already useless enough as it is!"

"Mister Sebastian said I wasn't useless!" said Finny abruptly, before tapping the side of his head thoughtfully. "He said I know something important, but he said I could only remember it after seeing some form of video clip."

"Probably a memory jogger programme," muttered Bard, before pointing at the blueprints in front of him "Now memorize these, we don' have the time to think 'bout other things' righ' now!"

"Okay, okay…"

* * *

><p>AN: A shorter chapter than normal, but the next one should be much longer.

Can anyone guess what they think is going to happen? I'll give them a cookie if they do~~

Shanny~


	7. Chapter 7

**Intoxiqué**

_(Addicted)_

Summary:- Ciel is your typical everyday college. After learning a murderous plot involving all of London, Ciel was forced to run after discovering he had information terrorists wanted, and as a result, ended up on a mucked up journey with Sebastian Michaelis. AU.

SebastianxCiel, CielxElizabeth

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

Early that morning, they all left to go save Sebastian. Early that morning, May Lloyd's group had moved in bids to find Ciel. Early that morning, Sebastian was conscious that something was going to happen and early that morning was when Angela Blanc would snap.

Ciel wasn't the most intelligent person in the world, but he wasn't the most stupid either. He was having doubts about this whole operation they were going through to retrieve Sebastian and get him back in safe hands.

First of all, he was hiding in a dark corner as guards ran around madly in search of the 'intruders' that infiltrated the Blanc terrorist headquarters with full intention of killing them, no matter what. So far, although Lizzy had screwed up on getting them caught, they weren't doing too bad.

Finny was running round like a headless chicken, no one really paying attention to him since he looked too young to be someone who had infiltrated. Lizzy was in the ventilation system searching the area, Bard was on a killing spree with a flamethrower and Ciel was just… trying not to get caught. It was his job to find Sebastian and free him from where ever they had locked him up, and the most obvious places were further in, either in a locked room on this floor or underground.

When the coast was clear, Ciel bolted down a narrow hallway, bringing out two needles that he intended to pick a lock with before stopping, hearing voices. It appeared to be Angela speaking… to someone else? He hid behind a pillar, staying still as he heard keys jingling and the door he was planning to break through was opened… and left open.

Ciel peeked his head round and then narrowed his eyes when he saw a guard just standing there, as if suspecting someone was trying to get through, Sebastian had to be through there if he was being so defensive about it, right?

Raising his pistol, armed with a silencer, Ciel easily shot it, closing his eyes before opening them, running his fingers over his hand and smearing the other males blood across his pale flesh.

"Disgusting," muttered Ciel, before looking through the door and blinking. It wasn't a room. It was a set of stairs. Had they dragged Sebastian down here while he was unconscious? Ciel didn't want to think about what they could have been doing to him, nor did he really want to know. He walked down the stairs, gun ready, before stopping, hearing a few low hisses and the sound of a whip.

"Why won't you _tell _me the _codes_?" screeched Angela, causing Ciel to stay where he was. All he had to do was kill her, right? Free Sebastian, get the hell out of here, make sure everyone was ok, right? "You know, if you tell me _now_, I might let you live, along with the little _brats _that have decided to infiltrate my base."

"I don't think I will," said Sebastian, his voice sounding tired as he raised his head, ruby-red eyes glinting as they met shimmering violet. "So far, I keep telling you that I don't know the codes, so why don't you just kill me already?"

Ciel froze when he heard Angela screech, hearing that whip come down once more and hitting Sebastian god knows where. He had to kill her now, before she really did kill Sebastian, and-

"If you really want to die then I'll end you now!" Ciel flashed round the corner, gun raised as he fired quickly, his facial expression dropping when he missed. Angela had already turned round a lashed her whip at him, causing him to fall and hit his head against the wall. "I _knew _you would come here too, your actions are too predictable."

Sebastian looked at the side, his eyebrows knitting together as he stared at Ciel, who was forcing himself to sit back up again before looking at the ground in search of the gun he had badly fired. Knowing the boy, he probably panicked as he heard Angela say he was going to finish him, but now they were both probably going to die-

"Ciel!" Sebastian's head snapped up, as did Angela's when a ventilation hatch suddenly fell from the thin gap and smacked the white-haired woman in the face before a blonde female jumped down, landing o Angela with her fencing swords and glaring daggers. "How dare you hurt him! I'll make you so unrecognizable, the body you once considered cute will be wrecked!"

Ciel just stopped, and looked at Lizzy through shocked eyes. Who knew she could be this scary? Sure, he knew she was overly obsessive with him, and he knew that she could become threatening with cute things… add both together… no, Ciel just didn't even want to think about it, with pink teddy bears with fangs popping in his head.

Angela lay on the ground, snarling when a trainer smacked her in the face and a fencing sword was pressed against her neck, watching as Ciel got up and rubbed the back of his head before approaching Sebastian, who seemed amused by the sudden turn of events.

"You're an idiot Sebastian, you know that?" muttered Ciel, fiddling with the shackles around his wrists and ankles. "I thought you were smarter than this, but clearly, I was wrong. You should have let her take me, considering you really don't have a clue about anything."

"Well, I did make a promise to your father to protect you," replied Sebastian, rolling his eyes before wincing slightly. "Besides, it wasn't as if I was going to tell that witch over there that you had the information she desired, now was I?"

Angela was fuming. She had gone through such measures to capture Sebastian Michaelis when it was really Ciel Phantomhive, the son and heir of the Phantomhive family that knew such curial information. She remained still, acting as if she was immobile as she looked at Ciel's unprotected back, thinking of a way to get to him without getting murdered with her throat slit.

"Oi, little girl, did you know how un-cute your appearance is right now?" Elizabeth's eyes widened, unconsciously dropping her sword and gripping at her curls before noticing the mistake she made. Before she could correct her error, a firm smack across the face made he fly to the side, her head hitting the floor before she went still.

"Lizzy-!" Ciel snapped his head round before feeling a cold hand wrap round him neck, pushing him against a wall. He couldn't get any help at this point, considering he hadn't even managed to free Sebastian fully from his chains as he gasped, wriggling as he felt a murderous gaze on him.

"Now tell me the _codes_," she growled, causing Sebastian to hiss and Ciel to panic as he struggled uselessly. "Tell me them or your little _friend _gets it!"

She pointed at Elizabeth, who remained still on the ground, her eyes closed and her hands resting at either side of her head. Ciel's eyes widened as he wracked his brain for something to say, anything to say-

The back of his neck felt as if it burned, burned with the heavy burden it was holding. If he told Angela about the chip, the she would probably just cut through his skin and take it, not caring how much pain he caused, but if he told her about the chip, then tons of innocent people would die and it would all be his fault. Blue eyes glanced to the side to see Sebastian sitting there, growling as he pulled at the shackles around his ankles. The older male wouldn't be able to break free in time to prevent Angela from doing anything, so Ciel had to think of something, fast.

Too bad his brain had to go blank on him right now, didn't it? He remained still, pondering on what to do when-

"Ahhh! Bard's gone crazy!" a loud voice echoed throughout the room, and as Ciel glanced to the side he saw Finny, hopping from foot to foot with a pen-knive in his hand before pointing it at Angela. "Let Ciel go and the run away! You'll burn to death you will!"

Angela felt her eyebrow twitch and Ciel simply stared in disbelief. What the hell was Finian doing? Was he trying to get himself killed? Then again, it wasn't that bad; he was stalling until Sebastian could break free and kill Angela, right? Oh dear god… why won't she loosen her grip on his throat? It hurt like a bitch!

"No, maybe I've gone crazy," concluded Finny, causing everyone in the room to pause as he folded his arms and thought mindlessly. "Bard wouldn't run round with a flamethrower would he? Maybe I should go visit Dixieland and dance with the fairies!"

Wasn't Dixieland some type of music. Ciel clenched his fist, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. Honestly, if this was _Finny's _way of distracting someone, then it worked wonders… all he to do was bloody stab her wrist so she would let go of Ciel's throat!

Seconds later, blood sprayed across the wall, and Ciel hit the floor, looking up with wide eyes as he saw Sebastian up on his feet, holding Angela's body up by the hair, her throat slit with one of Elizabeth's swords. Just from the look of it, Ciel could picture a devil just murdering an angel, but he knew it was only his imagination- and from playing too many computer games.

"Now then, I'll carry Elizabeth, you just run out the building with Finny, I don't want you getting smoke in your lungs with your asthma," said Sebastian calmly, causing Ciel to twitch an eyebrow in irritation. How the hell could Sebastian just act normal after the condition he was in? It was insane!

As if to prove a point, the ceiling suddenly caved in, flames licking at the walls and the room filling with smoke. Finny grabbed Ciel by the arm, his unknown strength kicking in as he dragged the blue/black haired boy out of the way, Sebastian following quickly with an unconscious Lizzy in his arms.

* * *

><p><em>Gasp. Gasp. Gasp. Gasp. Gasp.<em>

Ciel was on his knees, struggling for breath as he rubbed at his watering eyes. While running through the building, they had to take a longer way out after the roof caved in further and smoke and dust entered the room, triggering Ciel's asthma instantly. Now they were sitting outside, Bard smoking on a cigarette, and Finny looking round like an idiot for Ciel's inhaler, not having any luck in finding the damn thing.

Sebastian was tending to Lizzy before he looked up, his eyes looking at Finny as he ran around like a headless chicken in search of what Ciel needed before sighing, walking up to bard and taking the damn thing out of his boot before walking to Ciel, kneeling down and forcing it in his mouth.

"Why is it every time you take an asthma attack you need me to baby you?" asked Sebastian, cocking his head to the side and yawning. "Plus, every time I see you, it always triggers your asthma. Is there something you would like to tell me, Ciel?"

Ciel growled. He wasn't in the mood for Sebastian's teasing, nor for his childish antics, nor was in he the mood for… well, anything. He just really wanted to go to sleep, but he wouldn't let himself fall asleep until he knew Lizzy was ok and well.

The thing none of them suspected, however, was the sudden noise of a helicopter to be hovering about them, nor did they expect a smoke bomb to be dropped out of no where. Ciel looked round, feeling Sebastian abruptly pull him to his chest, looking around.

When the smoke cleared, the helicopter was gone- and it appeared as if nothing had happened. Sebastian looked round, as did Bard, and the stopped when looking at a piece of paper that was sitting on the ground, practically daring him to read it. Slowly, Finny reached for it, opening it out before reading it out, slowly.

"Hand over Ciel… Phantomhive… If you don't want anyone to get hurt…" Finny furrowed his brow before continuing to look at the note. "Also… give over the brat that knows the access code to get into the chip that… has my desired code…?"

Sebastian narrowed his eyes. Today was not going to be a good day.

* * *

><p>AN: Reason for shortness... and lack of quality... is because I had a 6000 words chapter fully written out instead of this... then a powercut happened... and then... the auto recover DIDN'T work... so now I will go hide in a corner... and expect the worst...

*Smacks computer screen* Bad, bad computer! Why didn't auto recover work! I HATE CHUUU! *ignore me, I think I'm going crazy*  
>I hope you enjoyed the fic *somewhat* and I'll write a long chapter next time- if there isn't a powercut that is *glares daggers*<p>

Shanny~


	8. Chapter 8

**Intoxiqué**

_(Addicted)_

Summary:- Ciel is your typical everyday college. After learning a murderous plot involving all of London, Ciel was forced to run after discovering he had information terrorists wanted, and as a result, ended up on a mucked up journey with Sebastian Michaelis. AU.

SebastianxCiel, CielxElizabeth

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>

"No."

"But Sebastian-"

"I said no. That is my only and final answer, Ciel," snapped Sebastian, staying still as he allowed Bard to tend to his injuries, crushing the note that was in his hand into a crinkled mess. "I won't hand you over, nor _him_."

"But who are you talking about, Sebastian?" asked Ciel, his eyes narrowing in annoyance as he folded his arms. "You keep going on about this person, but who the hell is it? Tell me!"

"No," growled Sebastian, wincing slightly when Bard's rough hands went over the welts on his body. "Letting you know too much was nearly our downfall. Angela Blanc nearly had you in her grasp and I'm not letting May Lloyd come anywhere near you."

"If you don't, then they'll hurt you again!" shouted Ciel, getting to his feet, fuming. "I don't want to be the cause of all this! You were captured and tortured, Lizzy was hurt and now has a concussion, I took an asthma attack and Finny and Bard could have got themselves killed! Do you not _care _about the others Sebastian?"

"Of course I care about them," hissed Sebastian in turn. "Much as I care for you right now. I will not allow anyone to hurt you over something so _stupid_. I made a promise and I fully intend to keep it!"

"That promise stated you had to look after yourself too!" Ciel keep his arms folded, clenching and unclenching his jaw in frustration. "All you are doing is putting everyone at risk, including me!"

Sebastian sealed his lips as he watched Ciel march out the room, feeling the stares of Lizzy and Finny on him. It was frustrating when you had a teen that couldn't decide on something and it wasn't easy to deal with a teen that got over-stressed and took asthma attacks. It just… wasn't a very easy situation they were stuck in.

Ciel should have never had this fate. In fact, Ciel should have still been living happily with his mother and father, a _real _smile on his face with joyful laughter bouncing off the walls. If Sebastian was to be honest with himself, Ciel probably would have been happier dead with his parents, but he didn't regret his decision in saving the boy. One day, he would be happy- just not right now.

Continuing to stay still, Sebastian allowed Bard to continue tending to his injuries, still thinking over things that he _knew _he shouldn't be thinking about, but he couldn't help it. He'd take the recoil easily, if it meant he knew if Ciel was ok…

* * *

><p><em>A big, big smile, joyful laughter, and eyes as bright as lights, that's what Sebastian saw every time Ciel Phantomhive ran past him, his cheeks flushed and red and panting as he ran happily down the hallways. He couldn't tell, but the child had run past him in that one hallway five times today, so his interest on what Ciel was doing spiked.<em>

"_Ciel," he said, not surprised when Ciel forcefully skidded and stopped next to him, not even recognizing who he was, even though it had only been two years. It was October 13th, the day before Ciel's 10th birthday, and Sebastian had come back to accompany them on the trip they intended to take tomorrow. "What has you so excited?"_

_It was better to act as if he didn't know Ciel's birthday. If he did, then Ciel would know who he was for sure, and then he would have to explain what he had been doing in the past two years he had been gone. Ciel's ears didn't need to hear the horrific tales of killing and blood he had gone through, the narrow escapes and how damaged his body was after being tortured. He was only thirteen, nearly fourteen, himself. He didn't want to know, or have the experiences, of these things, so he would keep it hidden from Ciel._

"_It's my birthday tomorrow!" said Ciel proudly, eyes twinkling in delight. "Momma and dad are taking me to the zoo with Aunt Anne, and she'll have lots of presents for me when I get there too!"_

"_Will she now?" said Sebastian, still covering his head with his hoodie. "Well, have a nice birthday, Ciel. Here, take this."_

_A small parcel was given to him, and Ciel's eyes sparkled with joy as he took it, giving Sebastian a look that said 'can I open it now?' Sebastian thought about it, before nodding, watching the child rip the wrappings to shreds and stop at the pale blue box that was in his hands before opening it carefully. A shiny ring with a blue gem lay inside._

_Usually, Sebastian wouldn't even dream of having enough money to buy a hope diamond ring, but after killing someone, he had took the ring off of their possession, originally intending to give it to Vincent to show that he had killed who he wanted dead, but the man had turned round and said he could keep the ring. So he decided to give it to Ciel instead. What was the point of having such a beautiful ring when on such risky assignments?_

"_I-It's beautiful," Sebastian looked at the boy in surprise, thinking that he would have been irritated with the gift since it was something that he couldn't play with. He was letting it sit in the middle of his palm, admiring the jewel that was held snugly in gold. Never once had Sebastian seen a child appreciate something other than toys .It really was a sight to see. "Momma said I would get a ring from dad when I was older, but I like this one better!"_

_Sebastian smiled slightly, petting the boy on the head before watching him run off once more, in excitement._

_That was the last time Sebastian had seen Ciel Phantomhive give a true smile, a true laugh and a truly joyful expression on his face. Ciel Phantomhive's life just stopped, right there. Ciel Phantomhive should have died the next day._

_Ciel Phantomhive had managed to dodge his fate numerous times._

* * *

><p>Sebastian's crimson red eyes were wide open, feeling Ciel toss and turn in his sleep next to him. The sheets had long since been torn away from him, and then Ciel's thrashing form had already tossed them aside. Being trapped in one continuous nightmare was never a pleasant thing, nor was being forced to share a bed, but Sebastian didn't blame him. Ciel was only eighteen, but lived in a life that was all acting and near enough all fake.<p>

Sebastian froze when he felt Ciel's hands grab his arm and then stopped moving, seemingly soothed by just lying there with someone lying next to him. Due to what he was dreaming, it was probably something to do with his parents, and by unconsciously thinking one of his parents were next to him, he was able to sleep comfortably, at least for a little while. Dreaming always made it seem like all the bad things would go away when he woke up.

Sebastian leaned over, his fingers brushed at the back of Ciel's neck only to come across the hard chip surrounded by soft, bruised flesh. He lingered there for a moment, before letting it go, noticing that Ciel was growing slightly uncomfortable in his slumber before tracing his fingertips lightly across Ciel's face, seeing the boy relax once more. Ciel looked so calm and at ease when sleeping, that's the reason why Sebastian didn't want him to wake up anytime soon.

'_Momma said she was going to read me a story and that I could sleep next to her tonight with her and father!' _Sebastian could remember Ciel running round London, saying that to anyone who would listen to him. He got warm smiles and gentle pets to the head, comments about cuteness being thrown around as he revelled in the attention. It was a nice thought, a very, very nice thought…

Sebastian went still again when he felt those hands cling to him again, resisting the urge to hiss when Ciel's nails brushed over the welts on his arms, choosing to clench his fist instead as Ciel curled up slightly, near enough leeching warmth off him. The raven-haired male just stayed still, shocked at how the boy was acting clingy in his sleep before letting his bright eyes watch over the boy, petting his head gently before closing his eyes.

When Ciel opened his eyes, he went rigid, noticing his head was pressed against Sebastian's chest and if anyone looked in the room then it would seem like they had been cuddling the whole time, not that it would matter, what he chose to do at night was his decision, not theirs-

He shook his head, stirring Sebastian from his slumber as he unconsciously tightened his arms, making Ciel feel as if he was being crushed.

"S-Sebastian! Stop that!" screeched Ciel, pushing against the older males chest and causing him to sit bolt upright, Ciel toppling off the bed with Lizzy barging in the room, her mind go on an imagination overdrive as she freaked out over something that really wasn't happening.

"Don't you dare touch my dear Ciel- huh?" Sebastian scratched the back of his head and Ciel pushed himself back off the floor, pulling himself up so he was leaning next to the bed. "What happened? I heard Ciel shouting…"

She was still in her pyjamas, standing there with a confused expression on her face. Sebastian gave an awkward chuckle as Ciel let his eyebrow twitch.

"It was nothing really, he just happened to roll on top of me in his sleep," said Ciel, shooting Sebastian a glare. "And of course, he treated me like a personal teddy bear, which I wasn't too happy about…"

Sebastian coughed and looked at Elizabeth innocently, which she just blinked at before turning on her heels and marching out the room. Ciel shot Sebastian a look before exiting the room for the bathroom, shutting the door and locking it behind him as he turned the shower on. He really needed to have some space, and a shower made everything sound so much better- in fact, he was going to take a bath. They were in no rush to go anywhere, so he might as well chill and let his sore muscles get soaked in lovely warm water.

Shutting the shower off, he reached down for the taps and turned them on, glancing round the sides and smirking when he found a little bit of bubble bath left over. Pouring it in, he stripped of his clothing, deliberately unbuttoning his nightshirt slowly before pulling off his boxers, stepping into tub before he got goose bumps. Now that really did feel good.

Sitting there, Ciel allowed his mind drift. He was thinking about how mad his professors would be since he had been missing for… how long was it now? A week? Two perhaps? Maybe he'd been reported missing and his professors would be happy enough that he was _alive_. Then again, Lizzy had disappeared as well, so weren't they concerned about the girl who tried so hard in her studies?

Ciel closed his eyes before letting his head sink under the water, scratching at his scalp before coming back up for breath and turning the taps off, laying there as he allowed his mind to drift off to another subject. It lingered over his parents before going by it, and then it hovered over Sebastian, for a long time.

After being knocked out by Angela, he'd had a flashback that had shown that Sebastian had _always _been there in the most obvious way, but as a child, he never really remembered him. He could remember… that Sebastian had saved him in the train… and then handed him over to aunt Anne before he vanished for years on end… and then… there was something else… but what was it?

October… October… the 13th maybe? He could remember a gift… the gift was… a ring?

"A hope diamond ring?" mumbled Ciel, furrowing his brow. "I don't remember… where I put it…"

Ciel looked at his thumb, where a once treasured ring used to be kept. He could remember having it, but now he was certain that his father had taken it off him for safe keeping. Now, where would Vincent Phantomhive put such an important ring?

…

Ciel didn't want to think about it. He reached for the shampoo, lathering his head in bubbled before pinching his nose, sinking under and shaking his head. He was above water moments later, yawning before reaching for the conditioner. He would have to get out soon before Sebastian had a reason to barge in. The one thing Ciel didn't want was someone staring at his naked body.

Rinsing out the conditioner, he got out the bath, wrapping a towel around his waist and pulling the plug, walking over to the mirror and looking at the blue/black hair that suck to the sides of his face and the back of his neck.

Slipping his leg through a pair of jogging bottoms, Ciel let out a yelp as his foot slipped on a wet bit of bathroom floor and fell backwards, bashing his head off the ground and just lying there, groaning in pain as he heard the door unlock within seconds and open. Sebastian stood there, staying still as he just stared at Ciel, who was only wearing bottoms and nothing else. His pale chest was showing, damp with water and his hair was flat against his flushed face, showing his embarrassment.

"Ciel, did you fall?" said Sebastian, acting nonchalant as he stepped into the room, the smell of lavender bubble bath hitting his senses as he let a smirk cross his features. "My, I didn't realize you liked smelling like a girl."

"I didn't realize you were that much of a girl to recognize the smell," retorted Ciel, getting up and rubbing the back of his head. Thankfully, it wasn't bleeding but as he prodded the lump that had formed, he winced. "Anyway, did I say you could come it? I could have been naked Sebastian!"

"From what I know, you could have been getting attacked," replied Sebastian, before pausing. "Not that you would have minded. Seriously, I can't believe you wanted to _hand _yourself _over _to them. They'll just take what they want and kill you! Are you a bloody fool?"

"it's not my fault that I want everyone to be safe," muttered Ciel, getting to his feet and standing back in front of the mirror, continuing to rub his hair softly. "Did you ever think that I may be affected with everyone getting hurt over my welfare? Elizabeth could be home right now, doing her art work and getting good grades. Finny could be working hard at his job and having fun like any normal sixteen year old should. Bard could be doing what he loves, which is cooking. You could have moved on and lived a _normal _life. Just because I _existed_, everyone's lives have become fucked up and it's all my fault!"

Sebastian went quiet as Ciel kept rubbing at his hair, closing his dark blue eyes before dropping the towel beside himself, sighing in frustration as he gripped the sides of the sink, biting at his bottom lip as he spoke once more.

"I just wish… That you'd just give up on me. I don't want anyone else to suffer or be in pain. If I'd know it would come to this, then I would have never accepted your offer of help."

Sebastian shut the bathroom door and then chose to sit on the toilet seat, contemplating on what Ciel was saying as he tried not to get angry with Ciel's statement. It was true that if Ciel was gone, most likely every single one of them would be safe, but most of them would be terribly upset- and Sebastian couldn't tell what Elizabeth's mental state would be like. Plus, he wouldn't be too happy himself, considering he had, near enough, always been there-

"I can remember… the day before my tenth birthday… I got a gift from you," said Ciel softly, causing Sebastian to raise an eyebrow. "It was this… beautiful ring…"

Sebastian didn't say anything as he watched Ciel furrow his eyebrows before shaking his head.

"Never mind. It was probably just a dream mixed up with a memory. I shouldn't just-"

"On the thirteenth of October, the day before your 13th, I gave you a ring I took of someone I'd killed on an assignment," said Sebastian, looking at his bandaged hands thoughtfully. "The next say, Vincent Phantomhive took the ring off you in fear that you would lose it on your birthday. That day, after I saved you from suffocating from the smoke on the train, I had taken the ring back."

"So where is it now?" asked Ciel, his eyes looking hopeful. Sebastian shook his head before sighing.

"I can't remember," said Sebastian truthfully. "After you went to live with Aunt Anne, I had hidden the ring for when you were older, but then… around that time, I had been captured and was interrogated before Bard saved me and we broke out. I think, from the stress of that incident, I forgot."

"Can you tell me what happened, Sebastian?" asked Ciel, honestly curious as to what happened to Sebastian after he was in the safe hands of his aunt. "What could have happened to you all that time ago that would make you forget something like that?"

"Well, it goes like this…"

* * *

><p>"<em>Thank you so much for saving my nephew from the train," said a red-headed woman, who Sebastian merely smiled at before looking at Ciel, who had a dead look about him. "Is there anything I can do for you? I know Rachel and Vincent treated you like their own son, so would you like to stay here with me and Ciel?"<em>

"_It's a lovely offer, madam," said Sebastian, but he shook his head. Anne blinked, her red hair fluttering in the breeze as she cuddled Ciel tightly. "I have many things I need to do before I calm down and live normally, and I can't tell how long that will be."_

_She nodded, petting Ciel on the head, who had his attention turned to the ground the whole time. Sebastian couldn't tell how long it would take for the boy to finally accept his parents deaths, nor did he want to know, since he would know how long Ciel would have been grieving at the time. Slowly, the boy raised his head, not even recognizing Sebastian through his distant eyes. He looked so lost, so helpless and meek, and it made the raven-haired teen frown in worry._

"_Just be careful, okay?" said Anne quietly, reaching over and petting Sebastian on the head before smiling. "God bless you."_

* * *

><p><em>Running down alleyways, pistol in hand as he shot one-by-one of his attackers, Sebastian came to a dead end, whipping round before feeling his head getting smacked off a wall, rendering him unconscious as he collapsed to the ground.<em>

_By the time he had woken, up, his limbs had been tied to a chair and he couldn't move. His senses were muddled, indicating that he had been drugged and he couldn't think straight. It was strange; he had been getting chased since he had made up the lie that he was 'Ciel Phantomhive'. They had been hanging around the estate Ciel had been staying at the past for months for a while now, so as an attempt to get them to leave, he had stopped and spoken to one of them casually before saying him 'name' before bolting for it._

_He got caught though, but if he died, then they would think Ciel Phantomhive was dead too, right? Then the poor boy would be left alone for the rest of his days._

"_Ah, look, the little Phantomhive woke up~" oh yeah, he still had to act like Ciel. Did these people even know what Ciel looked like? His age? Personality? "Now then, are you going to tell me the codes, little one? Or am I going to have to force it out of you?"_

_Sebastian looked round, noticing an older male with a girl around his age standing next to him, a strange look dancing in her eyes as he looked at her nails, humming softly. It was quite easy to see that it was father and daughter, but the thought still disturbed Sebastian._

"_I don't know the codes," said Sebastian, making his eyes look innocent. "I don't know what you're talking abo-"_

_A sudden smack to the face silenced him, and he remained still, his eyes closed as he felt his right cheek swell painfully. The girl giggled and the man chuckled, and Sebastian knew this was going to be his living hell. _

"_Bardroy, go get the electric shock devices for me, I think I need to jolt his memory just slightly."_

* * *

><p>"Wait, hold on! You're telling me that that man sent electric surges through your head? He could have killed you!" Sebastian chuckled and then looked at Ciel, who had been listening to his every word the whole time. "No wonder you can't remember! But… how did you get out there alive? Tell me Sebastian!"<p>

"Let me explain the rest of my story and I will tell you," said Sebastian, yawning as he got up and stretched, grabbing Ciel t-shirt and tossing it at him. "First, put some layers on, it's cold you know."

Ciel did as told, shoving his arms through his top before slipping a jumper on. He then felt Sebastian drag him out the bathroom and back into the bedroom. After all, if they stayed in there too long, everyone else would begin asking them why the hell they were in there so long, and then think the worst even though they hadn't done a thing.

"Anyway, where was I again?"

"You said you were in the middle of getting shocked with that girl laughing at you and with Bard standing in the corner, head bowed," said Ciel, lying down and looking at Sebastian expectantly.

"Ah. So after that…"

* * *

><p><em>It hurt. His mind felt frazzled. Looking up Sebastian looked weakly around before his fuzzy mind managed to register that no one else was here other than Bard, and he was checking him over quietly, not uttering a single word.<em>

_He felt his chin being tilted upwards and cool fingers brushing along the electric burns that were at the side of his head._

"_I'm surprised yer still going, mate," said Bard suddenly, causing Sebastian to raise his head in shock. He had always thought that if he ever heard the boy talk, his voice would be proper, but it wasn't in the slightest. "I've seen people way older than ya get the same treatment and die minute later. Do ya have a goal or somethin', Ciel?"_

"_My name isn't Ciel," muttered Sebastian, causing Bard to stop his movements. "I only said I was Ciel so that they would leave the real Ciel alone. I was fully prepared to die when I came here as long as he was okay."_

"_Ah…" the blonde boy seemed shocked as he looked round before whispering quietly. "How are ya skills at escaping then, Mr. Unknown?"_

"_Pretty high," murmured the raven, before blinking. "My name is Sebastian."_

"_Bardroy, just call me Bard," he said, grinning before pulling a penknife out of his boot abruptly. "I'm gonna get in trouble for this later, but fuc' it, I get in trouble all the time for even the most simple things."_

_When Sebastian was free, he sprang to his feet before grabbing Bard's arm._

"_You'll come with me, won't you?"_

"_Eh? Why? Why ya worryin' 'bout me?" said Bard, feeling his arm being let go off as Sebastian grabbed the chair he was tied to and stood on it, opening a ventilation shaft and looking down._

"_I just don't like the thought of you getting punished, since you saved me," said Sebastian calmly. "Now come on, before they come back."_

_Bard nodded before allowing himself to be pulled up, crawling behind Sebastian as they took the quick escape of getting out the building, before anyone noticed._

* * *

><p>"What's Bard's story then?" asked Ciel, yawning as he tucked his head on a pillow and thought. Sebastian let out a chuckle as he stretched his sore muscles, yawning right after him.<p>

"if you want to know, then you should ask him yourself," said Sebastian, closing his eyes. "It's not my business to say."

Ciel nodded, but he had no intention of asking Bard any time soon. He had to let the information he had just received sink into his head before he done anything else. He relaxed, closing his eyes before flashing them open again, shaking his head. He didn't like not being distracted, it made him think too much.

He didn't like remembering… or trying to remember… the things of the past. They just got him agitated and then he wouldn't be able to think clearly. That's why he needed a distraction, a good one at that too.

* * *

><p>AN: Another day, another chapter... Sorry for the long wait ^^  
>Hope you enjoyed the chapter, even though it was <em>kinda <em>filler, yet it did explain a _tiny _bit about Bard .

Shanny~


End file.
